


Repayment

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: From Debt To Forever [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bodyguard Keith, Bodyguard Shiro, Knotting, M/M, Omega Heat, Omega Lance, Omega queen lance, Possessive Behavior, War vet shiro, alpha shiro, beta hunk, beta pidge, mentions of mpreg, movie star lance, pack mentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “I need you to do me a favor Coran.”“Anything for you, son.”Lance stepped forward, digging his wallet out of his pocket and slamming it down on the desk in front of him. “There is a man here, an alpha named Shiro. He lost his arm in a car accident.”“Yes, Takashi Shirogane. It’s a shame what happened to him.” Coran looked away sadly.“I want you to take this credit card and give him everything he needs. The best, top of the line products.” Coran looked down at the credit card pressed between Lance’s hand and his desk then back up at Lance. “Please?”





	Repayment

“So why did you decide to make your donations to this specific hospital?” The voice rang through the crowd. Lance had already answered so many questions he was tired of dealing with them. 

Plastering on his best no-nonsense smile Lance turns to the gaggle of reporters. “Because, my grandfather was a veteran, and I know from experience growing up that they don’t get the help they need. My family had to struggle to pay for my grandfather’s health as he grew older because the closest veteran’s hospital to our home, the only one that would accept him as a free patient, did not have the stuff they needed to take care of him. And, Mr. Reporter, in case you didn’t know, I grew up only a half hour’s drive away from here. I’m sure you can figure out the rest.” He smiled brightly, waving over his shoulder as he walked past the line of police stopping the reporters and into the building. 

As soon as he was out of sight of the camera Lance felt himself deflate, letting out a long breath and sagging his shoulders. It wasn’t long before the head of the hospital came up to him. An excitable man with bright orange hair and the type of mustache Lance thought he’d only see in movies. Which in itself was impressive, because Lance starred in movies. He worked his ass off to get where he was. To make as much money as he does so his family will never have to scrape for anything. 

He hadn’t even dated. At all. When Lance first presented as an Omega he thought his dreams of being a big name star were going to go up in smoke. No omega that didn’t come from money became famous. It was too much work, omegas were just expected to settle down with a nice alpha and let him take care of them. 

But, Lance wasn’t some pampered princess. He practically came from the streets. His mother and father rarely home, both working multiple jobs to support their 3 children as well as Lance’s grandma and sickly grandpa. So Lance learned at a young age not to give up. And he didn’t. And he got what he wanted. Lance was world famous. Voted top omega in more than one magazine. A prize every alpha wanted but none could touch. He didn’t need them. 

Smiling softly he held his hand out to the hospital Director, startling when the man pulled him forward into a tight hug. “Lance, my boy. You are a true gift to this world and I cannot thank you enough. With your more than generous donation our hospital will not only be able to get new equipment and wings we so desperately needed but also update and repair the ones we have! With some left over for emergencies. I cannot thank you enough.”

Lance smiles softly, hugging the man back, taking comfort in his strong hug. “I’m just glad I could help Coran. I don’t want anyone to have to live through what my family did. Especially someone who’s already done so much for us by fighting in wars.” 

Coran’s smile rivaled the one Lance remembered seeing on his father’s face when he told him he wouldn’t have to work anymore. He was proud. Lance’s chest felt warm just seeing it. “You are a good boy, Lance. I’m sure your grandfather would be proud of you.” Coran turned away, looking across the room when he heard his name called. “Now I must be getting back to work. Feel free to explore the hospital but mind the signs and do not disturb the patients too much.” Coran clapped his hand on Lance’s shoulder before walking away leaving the star on his own. 

Smiling softly to himself Lance turned to the halls, intending to peek in on the patients, hoping the hoard of reporters outside would thin out with time. After a while and a lot of autographs Lance found himself thankful to find a sign signifying a nearby restroom. He quickly slipped inside gliding over to the sink to look at his reflection. Thankful when he didn’t look as tired as he felt. He reached down cupping his hands under the water, about to lift it to splash on his face when he froze. 

His nose itched. 

This bathroom stank, but not like a bathroom should, and not like a hospital should. It stank like fear, terror, distress. Dropping the water back into the sink Lance shut off the water, sitting up straight. He looked into the mirror, searching the reflection for any sign of the potent scent filling the air, too strong to be old. It burned the back of his throat as he inhaled. Shifting through the bathroom his instincts took over, his body releasing it’s own soothing scent to counteract the one he found. 

With slow steps he stepped up to the only closed stall, knocking lightly. “Hey, I know you’re distressed in there, I would love to help you. Will you let me?” Lance boosted the amount of soothing pheromones he released as he waited. He heard a sniff, a shuffle, and the slide of the lock coming undone. “Great. Let me just, make sure no one interrupts until you feel better, okay?” 

Making sure his steps make noise he moves back over to the entrance of the bathroom, flicking it locked and hoping he doesn’t cause too much trouble doing it. Satisfied no one would barge in and rile up the already tense person Lance moves back over to the stall, knocking softly one more time before slowly pushing it open. 

He took in the sight before him with a clenched heart. A man sat on the toilet, wrapped in one of those terrible backless hospital gowns. His head was down, his hair shaved around horrible puffed up scars and stitches. He had his head propped on his hand which rested on his knee. Lance imagined he would be covering his face with both hands if not for the fact that his right arm was missing, cut off just above where the elbow should be and bandaged tight. He was big, muscular, and clearly alpha. Lance’s heart ached for him. 

Releasing more comforting pheromones Lance stepped into the stall, slowly reaching his hand out to brush his fingers through what was left of the man’s hair. “Hey, my name is Lance. Would you like to tell me yours?” The man didn’t speak, didn’t lift his head up so Lance continued. “You look like you could use a friend to talk to, and I know I always love making new friends. So until you feel comfortable, or decide you don’t want my help anymore I’m just going to pet your hair and tell you about myself, is that okay?” 

The man nods, another sniff escaping from his otherwise silent form. Lance smiles softly, pulling a tissue from his messenger bag and holding it out to the man with his free hand. “As I said, my name is Lance. I’m an actor, and an omega but I’m sure you can smell that. I grew up around here, just a short drive away. My grandfather came to this hospital whenever he could for his health reasons. The people here are very nice, especially Coran. I’ve known him for a long time he lived on my street.” 

He pauses, waiting for any sort of reaction but continues when he doesn’t get anything. His fingers brush through the man’s dry hair wishing he could teach him a thing or two about conditioner, but this obviously wasn’t the time. “When I was young my family didn’t have much. But we got by. I had this toy growing up, a cool blue robot lion. I learned much later in life that it was from a tv show I’d never even seen because we couldn’t afford cabal. Val- no vol- mmmm vol-“

“Voltron.” The man’s voice was deep, but raspy from his obvious breakdown. Lance’s smile grew. 

“That’s it! Voltron. I’ve been meaning to watch it. I hear they’re thinking of making a live action show. I bet I could be the pilot of that pretty blue lion.”

“The paladin.” The man lifted his head up slowly, his dark eyes bloodshot and a bandage spread awkwardly over his nose. He finally took the offered tissue and blew his nose. Then he blinked a few times, looking Lance over before letting out a shaky smile. “I’ve never heard of an omega paladin. It would be nice to see.” 

Lance smiled back. “Yeah? Well then I’m going to have to audition, and when I get the part I’ll dedicate it to you. But, I’ll need your name for that.” 

The man chuckled and it sent a warm tingle through Lance he didn’t care to think about. “Shiro. My name is Shiro.” 

“Well, Shiro. How about we get you off that toilet and wash your face with some nice cold water, then we can take a walk. Just you and me. And if you feel up to it, I’d love to hear what has you so upset. Sometimes talking about it helps.” 

Shiro’s smile fell and he looked down again before nodding slowly, he stood up, causing Lance to step back and together they walked to the sink. Taking a paper towel Lance soaked it in cold water and unceremoniously slapped it against Shiro’s face. Shiro let out a startled yelp stepping back to find Lance grinning up at him. Pouting Shiro tries to snatch the paper towel away but Lance easily dodges him. “Now now Shiro, let me wipe your face properly. I know what's best.” 

Shiro snorts but complies, flinching when the paper towel touches his face again, instantly it relaxing as Lance runs his fingers wrapped in the wet towel down his cheeks, the air around them filling with a soothing scent Shiro can’t seem to place, almost like cinnamon rolls. 

After a while Lance steps back, taking in Shiro’s cleaned up face with a soft smile. “There, good as new. Now, shall we go for a walk?” Shiro nods and follows Lance as he walks to the door, flipping the lock off and strutting out like he hadn’t done a damn thing wrong. Shaking his head he followed, watching as Lance slowed down to match pace with him. 

“So, Shiro. Would you like to tell me why you were so upset?”

Looking down at the air where his arm was just a few days before Shiro sent Lance a disbelieving look. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

Shrugging Lance looked only at his face. “Not really, I see a strong man with a sense of humor hidden away in there just waiting to burst out. I don’t know what could possibly get someone like him down.” 

Shiro sighed, stopping by a closed door and pushing it open. “This is my room, come on I did say I’d tell you.”

Smiling brightly Lance followed Shiro into the room finding a sheet on the floor, the bed a crumpled mess, and a quaint little vase filled with flowers on the side table. 

Shiro walked past Lance, flopping down on the bed hard enough to make it groan. They were silent for a while, Lance almost decided to just drop it when Shiro finally spoke. “My parents died when I was young, I was raised by my grandparents. They were sweet but strict, they took good care of me when no one else would. So when I presented as an Alpha I vowed to take care of them like they did for me. I went off to the war sending every bit of spare money home to them. And when I finally got to come home, to see them for the first time in five years… Well I was driving home, it was pouring down rain. There was this truck on the road driving too fast. They hydroplaned which caused a semi truck to swerve to try and avoid them, but that caused the truck to flip and well… it landed on my car. Next thing I know i’m waking up here with barely any hair more stitches than I care to count and only one arm. How am I going to take care of my grandparents with only one arm? No good paying job will hire me. I’ll be forced to be a wallmart greeter!” 

Lance laughs, he can’t help it. “Oh my go- I’m sorry Shiro. You were just- it was all so serious and then you went Walmart greeter on me and I just.” He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly to stop his giggles before shooting a smile over to Shiro. “You’ll be the best greeter Walmart has ever seen. They’d be lucky to have a guy like you.” 

Shiro’s smile is sad. “I just wanted to give them the world.” 

Lance swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. “Right. Well then, I suggest you get with Coran. I hear this hospital got a huge donation recently. Something about some big shot actor who’s own grandpa came here. I bet they’ll be starting some cool new prosthetic programs. Coran would be happy to put you in one.”

“How do you know?” Shiro looked hopeful for the first time since Lance laid eyes on him.

“Because, I know Coran. Now I have to go. Actors need their beauty sleep. But you make sure to talk to Coran as soon as you can. After you nap off that episode you had, okay?” Lance steps closer, smiling down at Shiro. 

Looking up Shiro smiles brightly. “Yeah, okay. Thank you Lance.” 

Unable to stop his body Lance leans over, placing a soft kiss on Shiro’s forehead. “My pleasure Shiro. I hope we meet again.” 

As soon as Lance was out the door he booked it to the closest nurses station, slamming into the counter with a painful jolt. “Excuse me, I need to know where Coran is.”

The nurse looked unamused, raising a brow as she called around before directing Lance to Coran’s office. He moved as quick as he could until he arrived outside the door, taking a moment to catch his breath before entering 

“Why Lance, what brings you back here?” Coran smiled over his desk moving to stand.

“I need you to do me a favor Coran.”

“Anything for you, son.” 

Lance stepped forward, digging his wallet out of his pocket and slamming it down on the desk in front of him. “There is a man here, an alpha named Shiro. He lost his arm in a car accident.”

“Yes, Takashi Shirogane. It’s a shame what happened to him.” Coran looked away sadly.

“I want you to take this credit card and give him everything he needs. The best, top of the line products.” Coran looked down at the credit card pressed between Lance’s hand and his desk then back up at Lance. “Please?”

With a knowing smile Coran moved his hand to take the card, settling it into his desk. “I suspect you wish to keep this a secret.”

“You know I do.”

“I do love a good secret.” Coran’s eyes sparkled with mischief. Lance grinned back, pushing himself back into standing up straight. “Thanks Coran. I’ll go now but you have my number if you need anything.” 

“Lance?” Coran’s voice sounds hesitant for just a moment. “Are you only doing this because he reminds you of yourself?”

Lance lets out a small sigh, remembering the man he just found in a bathroom and surely is going to spend millions on soon enough. “Of course, Coran. I don’t need an Alpha.”

* * *

Shiro smiled, looking down at his arm, a sleek metallic silver with an underlying purple glow. He had the option for blue but, well, purple was his favorite color. This was it, after the nurse came back with the clipboard he would be released and free to find a job. He was whole again, no longer had twinges of nerve pain from the connection of the prosthetic to his arm, and able to do something. All thanks to the veterans hospital. 

Sure he was confused when Coran had come to him explaining that he’d been accepted into this trial program for their hospital funded by Alliance Veteran Charity. Especially when it took him to a different hospital. But, Allura the Director of this hospital was a sweet woman and worked with Shiro and Coran walking him through every step and all of its side effects with great details. 

The nurse came back in, a bright smile on her face as she held an envelope out to Shiro. “Congratulations Mr. Shirogane. You are officially a free man. Do make sure Coran gets all of this paperwork and Mr. McClain’s credit card back, won’t you?” 

Shiro’s brows drew together in confusion as he glanced down at the folder and up to her expecting face again. “Oh.. yeah, sure. Am I good to stay here and wait for him or should I-“

“Coran is a long winded man isn’t he, especially when he gets into talking with Miss Allura about her father. How about we set you up in an empty office for now, that way you don’t have to deal with patients and we can still clean up this room and use it.

Shiro smiles, clutching the folder to his chest. “Sounds good.” 

Ten minutes later he’s sitting comfortably in a plush leather chair, waving goodbye to the nice nurse as she assures him she will pass the word along that Shiro is in there to Coran. He waited until the door clicked shut before jerking forward smacking the folder onto the empty desk in front of him and practically ripping it open. He pulled the pockets out as far as he could and looked in finding the sleek metallic blue of a card. 

Pulling the card out Shiro sat back, flipping it so he could look at the front. It was from Arus bank, a mastercard, and registered to Lance McClain. Shiro frowned, flipping the card for any signs of a charity, but found none. He flipped it back around looking at the name again. “Lance McClain.” Pulling his phone out he pulled up his web browser and did a quick search which lead him to many articles and movie listings for ‘Top Omega Star Lance McClain.’ Flicking open a page he was greeted with a bright smile and sparkling blue eyes on a too familiar face. The same face that haunted Shiro’s dreams, that filled his mind with bright laughter and childish ambitions whenever he smelled cinnamon. 

Shiro’s frown deepened as he pulled up the search again, looking up ‘Alliance Veteran Charity’. 

The result came back with nothing. 

There was nothing. The program he supposedly had been on for the past year was nonexistent. And in the envelope with the payment information for his treatments was a credit card for the same omega who comforted him a year ago when he’d had a panic attack after waking up sans arm. 

He heard footsteps followed by the click of a door open and setting his phone down on the desk he turned to look up at Coran “how much?”

Coran blinked at him in confusion before his eyes settled on the glittering blue of the credit card still gripped in Shiro’s prosthetic hand. “Oh dear.”

Shiro swallows down his anger, keeping his control so he didn’t fill the hospital with the stench of an angered alpha. “How much did all of this actually cost?”

With a sigh Coran moved into the room, closing the door softly behind him. “Well, I haven’t added in the cost for the final treatments or adjustments, but with the cost of all of the parts, treatments, surgeries, replacement… as well as supporting you and your grandparents. Well,” Coran looked guilty. “The total was well over a million dollars.” 

Shiro growls, unable to hold back the feral release of anger into the air as he gripped the desk. “Why would you lie to me about this, about all of this. I can’t affo-“

Coran seemed unaffected by Shiro’s rage, staring him down like a disappointed parent as he spoke. “Obviously you cannot afford it. Lance specifically said to get you the best, top of the line treatments. Few people could afford that. Look, Shiro. Lance’s grandfather was a veteran we couldn’t help, and his family suffered for it. Lance just didn’t want the same for yours. Now, shall we go? You have been released after all and I’m sure you’re excited to go home and never have to come back.”

Shiro looked down at the card, then back up at Coran. “I want his number.”

“I’m sorry?”

“His number, Coran. Give it to me.” 

Coran sighed. “I cannot give you his number, privacy issues and all, but… well I do know he said something recently about auditioning for a new role soon. Something about a blue lion.” 

Shiro hummed to himself, standing up he stuffed the credit card in his pocket. “Well then, I better make sure our Mr. McClain gets his card back.”

* * *

Lance beamed down at the small script he was handed. He was easily accepted into the second auditions for the part of the blue paladin. Hugging the script to his chest he walked down the hallway and turned the corner to the waiting room where he beamed at his personal security guard who stood by the window looking out to the lot below. He glanced over, black hair falling into his eyes as he raised a thick brow up at Lance.

“Keith! Look!” Lance waved the script excitedly in the man’s face causing him to step back with a loud sigh. “I made second auditions.” 

Rolling his violet eyes Keith moved around Lance heading for the exit. “You always act so excited and surprised every time you make second auditions, Lance. Even though you haven’t not made them in the past 3 years.” 

Lance pouts, scurrying to catch up with Keith as he walked out the door into the bright sunlight. “You’re a real spoilsport today, Keith. Why so bitter.” 

Keith sent Lance an unamused look from the corner of his eye. “I’m always bitter, Lance. Remember? You said it was one of my best traits because my scowl made your smile look even better.” 

“You got me there, Keithy-boy. We are two sides of the same coin. The sun and the moon. Keith and Lance. Side by side.” Lance nudged Keith’s shoulder. “But I also know when something is bothering you, so spill emoboy.” 

Keith sighed loudly, thumb rubbing at his fingers as he looked away. “My anniversary is next weekend.”

“It is, Hunk is quite excited about it.” Lance nods. “So why so bothered?”

“Well, we’ve been together pretty much since I met you. This will be four years. I- how do I show Hunk I’d give up the world for him?”

Lance snorts, bumping his hip into Keith’s. “Well, you could start by asking him to be your mate.”

“Yeah but-“

“But? You just said you’d give the man anything. Why not give him your mark. Because, I love you Keith. But you’ll never get anyone better than Hunk, and betas get mating marks too so don’t you start with me on that.” Lance stops, jamming a finger into Keith’s chest. “Marry the boy, Keith. Before I do.” 

“I want to! Don’t get me wrong. But, with marriage comes honeymoon and more time together and-“

“Well then you’ll need some time off!” 

Keith groans, tugging at his hair. “Yes, Lance. But there is no way in hell I’m leaving you unguarded.” 

“Then I’ll just have to find a new bodygu-“

“LANCE!” The shout caused both men to startle, Keith moving into action to put himself between the man jogging towards them, teeth bared. Confused Lance peeked around Keith’s shoulder, head tilting when he saw the buff man stopping a few feet away from them. He was taller than both of them, but only by a few inches, buff, obviously alpha, and his hair was this interesting style of white in the front and black in the back. Lance’s eyes wandered to his face and he froze, seeing the scar jutting across the man’s nose.

“Ah quiznak.” Lance sighed, thumping his forehead against Keith’s back. “It’s okay Keith. I don’t think he’ll hurt me.” 

“And how do you know that?” Keith grumbled, not moving his eyes away from the other alpha as he reached into his pocket. 

“Look, my name is Shiro. I met Lance a year ago, and well… I just want to talk to him.” He held his hand up, a sparkling prosthetic that reflected the sunlight. Pinched between his index and middle finger was a metallic blue card. “About this.” 

“And what’s tha-“

“Keith, that’s my credit card.” Lance placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, moving around him towards Shiro. 

“You’re credi- wait! The one you gave to Coran for that man you found in the bathroom?” Turning his frown from Lance to Shiro, Keith looked almost like he were pouting. “This is bathroom man?” 

“Bathroom man?”

“Keith please.” Lance sends him a glare before turning to Shiro, reaching out to take his card from the man’s hand. “Coran wasn’t supposed to tell you.”

Shiro looked unamused, placing the card in Lance’s hand. “He didn’t. I found your card in my checkout paperwork while I was waiting for Coran. I’m going to need to know a way to get you money.”

“Excuse me?” Lance’s jaw dropped as he stared at Shiro.

“I’m going to pay you back, how do I get the money to you.” Shiro looked determined, Keith snickered behind Lance. 

“Do you even have a job, Shiro?” Lance flipped the credit card idly between his fingers as he looked up at the alpha, easily catching his flinch. “Because I know for a fact your last appointment was yesterday. And I must say if you were able to get a good paying job that fast I am highly impressed.”

Shiro sighed, shoulders hunching slightly. “No… not yet.”

Lance’s smile was smug. “Then maybe you should worry less about a debt you don’t even owe, and more about getting that job. Walmart greeter.” Turning away Lance moved back towards Keith, freezing when he felt fingers wrap around his arm. 

Keith’s reaction was instant, lunging forward toppling Shiro over and pinning him to the ground with a growl. Lance turned with an exasperated sigh about to tell Keith to just drop it when he saw Shiro moved, easily overpowering Keith and flipping him off of him, jumping up faster than Lance thought possible and pouncing, pinning Keith face down to the ground, prosthetic arm pressing against the back of his neck. “Oh!” 

Keith jerks trying to move but Shiro keeps him pinned. “Just calm down. I don’t want to hurt anyone I just want to pay my debt off.”

Licking his lips Lance swallowed around a suddenly dry throat. “I think I have an idea.” 

Both pairs of eyes turned to him in shock, then blush and stand, sending each other glares before stepping away. “Lance?” Keith moves over to Lance picking up his arm to check it for bruises.

“Keith, your paid vacation will start in 4 days.” 

“What? But-“

“No buts! Go get married you idiot!” Lance slaps Keith’s hands away and looks up at Shiro. “And you.”

Shiro still looks ashamed as he glances over to Lance. “I’m sorry I grabbed your arm.”

“Yes well we’ll work on the whole boundaries thing in your training with Keith.” Lance walks up to Shiro lifting his prosthetic to examine it. “Top of the line looks good on you. Training starts tomorrow, meet us at Juniberry Park at 5am. Wear something you can move around in.”

“Training?” Shiro’s brows knit together in confusion. 

“Well, I need a new personal guard, and you need a job. Two birds with one stone. Come on Keith we’re going to be late for our next appointment.” Lance turns away from Shiro, pulling Keith along as he goes.

“Lance?” 

“Hm?”

“This is a stupid idea.”

* * *

Shiro sighed, looking at the time on his phone. The sun hadn’t even come up yet and here he was standing in the fog at a public park in sweatpants and a tank top. 4:50 he was early. He hadn’t even slept, his mind racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Why did Lance pay for his recovery?

Why did Lance offer him a job?

Why is he standing in a public park in sweatpants at 4:52 in the morning? 

He sighs, about to flop back onto a bench when he catches the softest hint of cinnamon. His eyes drift closed, head tilting up to scent the foggy air around him. A smile spreads across his lips and a soft sigh escapes him as he turns towards the smell, following it a short ways down the path where he finds a large group of people laying out mats on the damp grass. 

Blinking slowly Shiro took in the tight fitting pants and equally tight shirts. He looked from person to person until his eyes settled on a mop of dark hair, pulled back into a ponytail, with purple eyes glaring across the crowd at him. “This was a mistake.” He backs up, intent on leaving the area and finding another way to pay Lance back when a warm arm wraps around his shoulders. 

“Hey there, you must be Shiro.” Shiro startled looking to his side at the man. He was big with dark hair held back by a yellow strap of cloth. His smile was bright and inviting as he ushered Shiro forward easily even with his reluctant steps. “My name is Hunk! I’m Lance’s best friend, nutrition expert, shoulder to cry on, and generalized repair man for whenever he breaks something. Though honestly it's usually my Keith that does the breaking. Lance just can’t resist getting under his skin sometimes.” 

“Uh… yeah?” Shiro felt stupid, lost on what was going on or any sort of input he should supply to the conversation. Hunk just continued on like it was no big deal dragging him forward until they stood with the group before letting go to rummage in what Shiro assumed was his own stuff. 

“Lance said you probably wouldn’t have a mat so I brought you one.” Hunk beamed holding out the yellow roll between them. “I’m assuming by your attire that you’ve never done yoga before. Don’t worry, it’s not as hard as it seems and Lance is a patient instructor.”

“Why does a movie star teach yoga?” Shiro looked very confused up to the front of the group where Keith’s glare had only grown and Lance smiled brightly, chatting with a smaller girl with messy brown curls that looked like she hadn’t even brushed them before coming here and large coke bottle glasses. 

Hunk laughed. “Well truthfully it used to be just our little group. Lance, Keith, Pidge, and I would come here three times a week in the mornings to clear our heads and get a fresh start to a new day. People saw us doing yoga and asked to join and before we knew it we had a crowd. Lance loves helping people so he was excited to be able to teach people how to do the moves properly.” 

“Do I have to do it?” Shiro looked hesitant down at the mat. “Can’t I just stand to the side and watch?” 

Hunk chuckled. “You can, but you’ll be the only one.” 

“I think i’m okay with that. Thank you Hunk. I’ll just go stand by that tree there.” Shiro handed the mat back to Hunk and quickly moved away to stand on the sidelines to watch, arms crossed over his chest as he observed everyone settle in on their mats with crossed legs. Music started playing softly and everyone began moving. 

Shiro watched with mild amazement as the group easily moved their bodies into positions he couldn’t even imagine. Randomly throughout it Lance or the bespectacled girl would move up to someone adjusting their position and whispering what Shiro assumes is pointers to them. It was cozy, relaxing, even just watching them and not humiliating himself attempting to do half the poses they were so easily pulling off. 

“Rule number 1, don’t stand out.” Shiro startled from his staring at Lance as he ran a hand down someone’s back while they bent over. Shooting a glare to his side he saw Keith give a satisfied smirk. 

“You’re telling the man with the glowing metal arm not to stand out.” 

Keith shrugged. “Make it work. And I’m just going to add in rule number 2 now. Always be aware of your surroundings. You have to keep an unmated omega that more alphas than I care to count want to mount safe. You better realize how hard that is.” 

“I beat you didn’t i?” 

“If Lance had let it go a few seconds longer he would have had more of your hospital bills to pay.” Keith raised a challenging brow over at Shiro. “I may not be the strongest alpha, but I’m not afraid to fight dirty.”

“Oh yeah?” 

Keith nodded, lifting his arm to pull a knife out of his sleeve. “I have seven knives on my person right now.”

Shiro’s brows rose, looking down at Keith in his tight fitting hoodie and even tighter pants. “Paint me impressed. What else?” 

“Keep him on schedule.” Keith shrugs, slipping the knife back in his sleeve. 

“Why is that the bodyguard’s job?” 

“Because Lance doesn’t like traveling in groups. It will literally be just you and him, even when he’s near Heat.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Wait what am I supposed to do when he goes into heat?” 

Keith’s glare was venomous. “If you so much as touch him it won’t be my wrath you’ll have to worry about.” 

“But… what if… I mean.” Shiro sighs. “What if I don’t trust myself?”

Keith’s scowl turns into a small approving smile. “Then you call Pidge. She’s also the one in charge of Lance’s schedule so if you fuck up you’ll have to deal with her, and she may be small, and a beta, but I advise you to fear ever getting on that midget’s bad side.”

“Is Pidge the one with the glasses?” Shiro looks out at the group again narrowing in at who he assumed Pidge who is laughing with Hunk about something. 

Keith’s smile turned soft as he looked over at the two. “Yeah.” 

“So, you and Hunk eh?” Shiro looks back at Keith, grinning when he saw the man blush. “You two getting married?”

“I haven’t asked actually. I’m waiting for our anniversary.” Keith looked uncomfortable.

“Its cool. You two seem like a good fit, and he called you _my Keith_.” Shiro made air quotes as he spoke. “So he obviously likes you. Now, what else?” 

“After this we’re going to give you a makeover.” Keith shot Shiro an amused look. “You have to look good at all times when you’re with Lance.” 

“But I-“

“That is not up for negotiation. Trust me I tried.” Keith chuckled to himself. “You’ll need weapons too, and proper ways to hide them. I’ll help you with that and practicing pulling them out. Lance keeps at least one gun on him at all time but we never want him to have to use them.”

Shiro looked back up to Lance taking in his bared stomach from his loose cropped shirt and tight pants that show his toned thighs beautifully. “Amazing.” 

Chuckling Keith pats Shiro on the arm. “Don’t worry. I’ll teach you everything I know, or else I’ll never get that vacation.” 

“Didn’t Lance say you couldn’t argue with him on that?” 

“Yeah, but I could never disappoint Hunk by leaving his best friend in bad hands.” 

“Hmm.” Shiro was contemplative as he looked down at Keith who watched the group with a peaceful smile. “Who knew someone so grumpy looking could be so cute.”

“I will cut you, Shiro.”

* * *

Lance grinned up at the sign to his favorite clothing store, then over at Keith who looked like he was barely containing a laugh, and Shiro who looked ready to bolt. “Ready?”

“Absolutely not.” Shiro’s face was way too pale as he started to back away from the store front. “I can’t go in this place, I can’t shop in this place… especially in this!” Shiro waves an arm at himself pointing out his ratty gym shoes and sweatpants. 

Keith burst out laughing causing Shiro to shoot a glare over at him. Lance only stepped forward wrapping both arms around one of Shiro’s and pulling him towards the door. “That’s why we’re here, silly! You need to look good to be with me-“

“Told you.” 

Shooting Keith a glare Lance continued successfully corralling Shiro into the giant overpriced boutique. “And this place sells stuff for every occasion. Plus Nyma knows what everyone needs to look good, a true fashion icon!” 

“I do always enjoy when you praise me, Lance.” A woman walked up to them, long blonde hair pulled into pigtails swishing as she stepped, her heels clicking on the floor as her purple eyes took in the group. “And who is this handsome man with poor fashion sense you’ve brought me?” 

“Keith’s replacement!” Lance beams.

“I’m going on vacation not quitting!” 

Lance and Nyma both share a look and laugh before Nyma turns and walks further into the store. “The big changing room is open so I’ll set you guys up there while I grab some clothes. What do we need and what’s my budget?”

“Everything and unlimited.” Shiro froze, eyes shifting around for an escape route while Lance spoke. 

“You are the best customer.” Nyma beams leading them into a large circular room with powder blue walls and darker blue curtains dangling on the opposite side around a large open door, in the center of the room is a plush looking couch and a side table. “I’ll get Beezer to bring you some snacks.” 

“Oh, Nyma. You will always hold my heart.” Lance lets go of Shiro’s arm, pressing his hands to his chest and forehead and fake swooning. “When will you be mine?” 

Nyma laughs, shoving Lance’s shoulder before leaving the three alone. Shiro took a deep breath before turning to Lance. “Lance, please I can’t accept anything from here. I’m pretty sure just a pair of boxers from here costs more than my entire wardrobe.”

Blue eyes widened, looking up at Shiro with a sparkle of unshed tears. “You don’t want to work for me?” 

“That’s not-“

Lance sniffled. “You don’t like me??”

“I didn’t-“

A small whimper escaped Lance’s throat as his lip quivered. “Then you want to ruin my career?”

“No i-“

“But.” Another sniffle. “But if you don’t look good I don’t look good. No one will want to hire me. I’ll be ruined.” 

“I-“

A tear trails down a tan cheek. “You don’t want me to be happy?”

“I do bu-“

“Good.” Lance’s face returned to normal and he wiped the single tear away. “Then shut up and let me shop.” Lance walked away greeting a young boy at the door with a delighted smile. 

Keith snickered from his place on the couch. “He got you dude.”

“How the fuck do you work with him?” Shiro sighed flopping down on the couch next to Keith, letting his head fall back. 

“I learned when to let him have his way and when to give up. Lance likes to take care of people. Just let him take care of you.” Keith stretches out his legs crossing his ankles and resting his hands on his chest. “You should feel blessed to get his notice. Lance doesn’t really like Alphas that much.” 

“You make me sound like I hate all Alphas, Keith. But its just you I hate.” Lance comes over setting a tray on the table in front of them before wiggling himself between the two alphas. “So what’s on the schedule after this?”

“After your impromptu change of guard Pidge arranged an open schedule for today to properly train Shiro, but that means tomorrow will be twice as busy.” Keith said, not even bothering to open his eyes or move from his relaxed sprawl. “After this we should go for lunch then to the shooting range and to get Shiro his own weapons.” 

“Always about business Keith. Its an off day we should be having fun.” Lance nudges Keith’s hip with his own before snatching up a cookie and biting into it with a happy sigh. “I will never get over my love for fresh baked cookies.” 

“You eat too many of those you’ll get fat and ugly.” 

“Hey!” 

“I think that’s impossible.” Lance’s eyes widen as he turns to look at Shiro, a light pink tint to his cheeks as he looks anywhere but at Lance. “Even if he gains weight Lance will probably still be the most beautiful Omega in the world.” 

Lance felt his own cheeks darken as his jaw dropped. “Shiro-“

“Gross, remind me not to joke like that around Shiro again.” Keith stands up heading for the door. “I’m going to check the perimeter its boring sitting here.” 

Walking past Nyma at the door Keith gave a wave to the woman and disappeared into the racks of clothing. Lance beamed at Nyma as she moved closer, a wheeled rack overflowing with clothes behind her. “I am so ready for the Nyma fashion show!” 

She laughs and looks over at Shiro. “Lets go big boy, behind the curtain put these on just as I have them on the hangers.” She pushes the rack into the curtained room then turns around. “Come now these clothes aren’t going to try on themselves. And come out after every one, don’t you go trying to skip any buttercup because I will know.” 

Lance practically giggled behind a cookie when Shiro looked over to him with wide pleading eyes. “Go on now the faster you try them on the faster we can leave.” Letting out a loud dejected sigh Shiro stands up and moves into the changing room. 

Nyma yanks the curtain closed before coming over to the couch propping herself up on one of the arms. “He sure is a pretty piece of meat isn’t he?” 

Laughing Lance shoves her. “Oh my god Nyma stop calling people meat.” 

“I’m just saying I’d enjoy taking a bite out of that full course meal.” Nyma grins down at Lance before continuing. “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t enjoy a taste of him. Hell, the battle scars and metal arm just make him hotter.”

“You are a terrible person Nyma.”

Shiro pushes the curtain aside, awkwardly walking out in his bare feet with a pair of tight fitting slacks, and an untucked purple long sleeved button down shirt only partially buttoned. “Um… the pants don’t… fit.” 

“Well that won’t do! Take them off big boy. You’re meatier than my eyes thought.” Shiro moves to go back behind the curtain but Nyma quickly tuts at him standing up. “Right here, off off. Lets go.”

Lance gives a soft smile to Shiro’s terrified look over Nyma’s shoulder. His own shoulders sagging Shiro sighs and shoves the pants down to his ankles, stepping out and using his foot to kick them up into his hand. Nyma gasps taking the pants away and carefully re-creasing them into proper hanging shape. Shiro has the decency to look embarrassed as he apologizes quietly and shifts nervously on his bare feet. 

Giving Lance a sly glance Nyma takes out her measuring tape and properly sizes Shiro before taking the rack away saying she’ll return in a minute. Lance watches her go before turning to Shiro, his mouth suddenly going dry at the sight of him. He stood in the entrance to the changing room, slowly buttoning the shirt up all the way over his scarred chest, his lower half only covered in tight fitting black briefs that left little to the imagination. Lance let out a little whimper, regretting it instantly when Shiro’s head shot up and their eyes met. Lance felt hot, too hot. 

“Lance?” Shiro’s brows knit together as he stepped forward. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good, you didn’t choke on a cookie did you?” 

“No-no I’m good, great, cool.” He felt his throat constricting the closer Shiro got. “Cool as a cucumber.” Lance could feel his face heating up further as his voice cracked. 

“Okay! I’ve got the right size now!” Nyma comes back in, raising a brow at the two before ushering Shiro back into the changing room with a grin. “Put on some pants now you monster.” 

Lance sat through eight different outfits before the curtains parted and Shiro came out in a sleek black suit with a pale blue shirt underneath. Lance couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was overheating just looking at the man in this suit that looked to be molded perfect for his body. 

Sudden loud steps startled everyone to the door where Keith came in wide eyed. “Lance?” 

Taking a quick breath to keep his voice even Lance forced a smile over to his friend. “hey, Keith. Where’s the fire.”

Keith’s brows furrowed as he stomped forward leaning over the couch and taking a big sniff. “I can smell you halfway through the store.” His frown only deepens in confusion as he leans back. “For a second I swear it smelled like your heat.” 

“Heat?” Lance frowned, lifting his wrist to sniff it like that would help. “I don’t think I’m pre-heat. Just a little overheated is all.”

Keith sighs, wrapping his fingers on Lance’s wrist and pulling it up to sniff himself. “Its weird. I’ve never smelled you like this before.” 

“Should we go? Maybe he’s sick.” Lance’s head whips around to glare at Shiro now sans coat, arms out while Nyma pokes at the fabric around his chest. 

“Oh no you don’t mister. You have been trying to get out of this trip from the moment you learned about it. You are going to stay in here and try on all those clothes and Nyma is going to ring out every single outfit that passes her judgement PLUS shoes and you will walk out of this building with us in one of your new outfits where we will then go buy you lunch and pretty deadly things and you will not complain about it any more! Do you understand??” Lance points his finger at Shiro, eyes narrowed. 

Shiro sighs. “Yes, sir.” He sends Lance a quick amused chuckle before disappearing behind the curtain again. 

“Keith let's go outside to cool me off and see if that fixes this whole scent thing, shall we?” Lance stands up, stretching tall with his arms over his head, casting one last glance to the closed curtains he turns walking towards the exit, Keith at his side. 

“Are you sure you’re okay.” 

Lance nods, sending Keith a reassuring smile. “Yeah, I feel better already I bet I just need some protein or vitamins. Lets go get smoothies.”

* * *

Three hours, more clothes than Shiro had ever owned that probably cost more than his entire house and all that’s in it, one fancy meal that DID cost more than his car before it was destroyed in his accident, and a smoothie with too much vitamin powder in it later and Shiro found himself at the shooting range. He watched in confusion as Lance walked up smiling brightly at the attendant, greeting them by name before waving off past the small crowd of waiting people and into the back. 

“Shouldn’t we wait our turn?” 

Keith chuckled following Lance. “Whenever Lance comes here he calls in advance and reserves the whole place for a half hour.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Does he not like shooting around other people?” 

Keith gave a smug look over his shoulder. “You’ll see in a minute.” 

Following Keith into the room he followed the direction and stood in the back corner while Lance stood with eyes closed by the first station, a sleek silver gun with blue accent held loosely at his side. There were twenty stations all set up with the targets at different distances and angles. Turning confused eyes to Keith in the other back corner of the room he only got a wave of a hand back as a response. 

With a shrug he turned to look back at Lance just in time to see him let out a slow breath and open his eyes. Shiro’s breathing stopped at the serious look on Lance’s face as he raised his gun, with quick trained precision he points to the first target and fires. Before the bullet even hit the target Lance was stepping forward easily shooting at the next target and then the next. 

Shiro couldn’t blink, couldn’t breathe, he felt heat rushing up his neck as Lance moved along target after target. When his gun ran out of bullets he dropped it mid step and pulled another out seemingly from thin air and continued without losing his rhythm. By the time Lance reached the last station he was on his third gun and Shiro felt dizzy. 

Lowering his gun Lance let out another slow breath before beaming back at them, eyes sparkling with excitement. “I will never not love doing that.” Shiro swallowed hard, taking in a ragged breath as Lance bounced up to him. “Wanna see how I did? I bet I hit the target every time!”

Shiro’s nose was assaulted with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. His vision clouding over as he stared down into Lance’s excited blue eyes. The too-expensive jeans Lance forced him into suddenly felt way too tight. Lance‘s smile started to falter, turning to confusion, head tilting to the side. “Sh-“

“I’m going to make a call.” Keith announces loudly startling both men, neither having noticed him walking up next to them. Shiro blushes, stepping back away from Lance as Keith’s eyes shift between them with a strange look on his face. “Don’t shoot each other while I’m gone.” 

Nodding to Keith as he walked away Shiro let out a slow breath, eyes closed as he worked to regain control of his body. The intoxicating scent of Lance lessened as Shiro heard his steps walk away followed by the mechanical whurr of the targets moving forward on their clips so Lance could change them. 

Feeling more centered Shiro opens his eyes and walks over to Lance, looking over his shoulder at the target he held. Letting out a low impressed whistle Shiro took in the perfect headshot, glancing over at the other targets to see the same perfect hit of head or heart in each human-like outline. “You know if you ever get bored of doing movies I’m sure they’d love you in the army.” 

Lance’s face looked unamused up at him. “If that’s supposed to be a joke I’m not laughing.” Shiro frowned, brows coming together as he tried to figure out what he’d said wrong. “I’m an omega, Shiro. We’re not allowed to work in the army, the police, no firefighters, nothing. It’s too dangerous.” His voice turned spiteful at the end causing Shiro to cringe with guilt. 

“I’m sorry, Lance. I forgot.” Shiro reached out, guiltily hovering his hand over Lance’s shoulder. “Your aspect shouldn’t define who you are. I wish you didn’t have to fight so hard.” 

Lance turned, looking up at Shiro. Slowly he tilts his head, settling his cheek into Shiro’s cupped palm. Shiro smiles, rubbing his thumb over Lance’s cheekbone. Lance closes his eyes, letting out a sigh. “You smell like mint.” His head shifts, nose rubbing against Shiro’s wrist. 

The loud clearing of a throat caused both men to jump, flinging away from each other with bright red cheeks. Keith stood in the doorway, arms crossed and brow raised looking back and forth at them, watching Shiro look anywhere but at Lance or Keith and Lance quickly scurry over to change the next target, hitting the wrong button twice before he got the paper actually coming towards him. 

Keith sighed. “Shiro. Can you come talk to me while Lance finishes cleaning up.”

Lance turns, frowning. “Keith I-“

“No arguments, Lance. I’m still the one in charge of keeping you safe and I take my job seriously.” Keith turns a look to Shiro. “Coming?” 

Casting a glance over to Lance Shiro follows Keith out into the hall then towards the door. “Shouldn’t we stick close to Lance.” 

“He’s safe in there, he has his guns. Unless you want to have this talk in front of everyone?” Keith sent Shiro a look to which Shiro shook his head in reply. They moved outside and to the parking lot where no one seemed to be around and Keith whirled around shoving a finger under Shiro’s nose. “What are you trying to pull?” 

Looking crosseyed down at the finger Shiro frowned. “Nothing, I’m just here to do a job.”

“That’s right, Shiro. Its you job. You are here to keep Lance safe and that means from you too. We have three more days of you shadowing me before my vacation is supposed to start. If I see anything like what I just walked into again I am calling it off and you will be out of a job. Do you understand?”

“Doesn’t Lance have a say in any of this?” Shiro backed up a step, only because he was getting dizzy looking crosseyed down at Keith’s finger. “Not that I have any intentions to- I mean- I don’t even know him. I just… if you chase away everyone who shows any interest in him Lance will be alone forever.” 

“That’s what he wants, Shiro.” Keith sighs, running his hands through his hair and looking up to the sky like it would give him strength. “He says it himself, in every interview he does they always ask him when he’s going to start looking for someone to settle down with and every time he gets this look of disgust and hatred on his face, one you can only see behind his actor’s mask if you’re really looking, and he says the same thing every time: I don’t need an alpha. So whatever shit you’re pulling, whatever scents you’re letting off to make him suddenly notice you when he hasn’t even looked twice at another alpha since I met him KNOCK IT OFF.” 

Shiro nods, a cold feeling settling in his chest. “I understand. I will protect Lance, even from myself.” 

“Good.”

* * *

Shiro woke up nervous. Well, really it’s more like he rolled out of bed nervous because he’s been awake for hours. All the different ways things can go wrong spinning in his head. Sighing at his reflection in the bathroom mirror he wanted to cry. Not only was it his first day on the job officially without Keith, but his lack of sleep left him with bags under his eyes. “Lance is going to kill me.” 

After splashing his face with cold water like it’s actually going to do something for him Shiro leaves the bathroom and crosses the hall back into his bedroom. Opening his closet he glares at all the well organized expensive clothes that have now taken over and reaches in pulling out the one furthest to the left, crumpling up the post it Pidge attached to it when she invaded his house and labeled what and when he should wear for the next week. 

Giving one last look to his nice broken in warn out sweatpants Shiro puts on his designated yoga outfit, having to literally wiggle himself into the skin tight shorts. After throwing on the equally as tight tank top and the designated sneakers and socks, why he had to have designated socks he’ll never know, he moved to stash away his weapons like Keith taught him. Specializing in hand to hand combat Shiro hoped he’d never have to actually use any of them but he’d wear them for his job.

Tossing his hoodie over his shoulder he grabbed his phone off the stand and headed for the kitchen in hopes that a cup of coffee will somehow magically take away the bags under his eyes. Glancing at his phone he noticed four texts waiting for him. Unlocking his phone he read through them. 

**Keith**  
Don’t fuck this up  
I want to enjoy my vacation.

 **Pidge**  
You better be in those booty shorts I picked out for you today or I will dress you myself. 

**Hunk**  
Please don’t mind Keith he’s just not used to trusting someone outside of our pack. I know you can do it! See you soon!

 **Lance**  
Good Morning Sunshine! I hope you’re excited for today because I know I am! 

Shiro smiled, locking his phone intending to reply after his coffee. Going down the steps he turned towards the kitchen, startled to find the light on. The smell of coffee drifted through the air stirring his senses into a pleasant lull and bringing him back into motion towards the heavenly scent. “Grams is that you? When did you get cinnamon creamer it smells gr-LANCE?” 

Lance grins, sending a wave from his seat at the counter, coffee cup balanced in his other hand as he leaned against the countertop ankles crossed and propped under him on the stool. “Good morning, Sunshine. I have a surprise for you and thought it best to bring it in person.” 

Blinking slowly, waiting for his brain to catch up to the situation Shiro looks up at his grandmother standing on the other side of the counter still wrapped in her bathrobe, salt and pepper hair unbrushed and sticking up on one side, holding her own mug of coffee. She sent him a mischievous grin and a wink before finishing her drink and placing the cup in the sink. “I believe I’m going to go back to sleep for a few more hours now that my son is here to keep you company. Do take good care of him Lance, don’t let him bully you or he’ll have to answer to me.”

Lance flashed her an award winning smile that definitely didn’t take Shiro’s breath away. “You know I won’t, Grams.” He flashes Shiro a wink. “I’ll keep your boy in line.” 

Chuckling she pat Lance’s shoulder before moving to the door, leaving a kiss on Shiro’s cheek before she exited the room and went into her own. Shiro watched her disappear into the room before turning to Lance who smiled softly across the room at him. “Alone at last.” 

Choosing to ignore any sort of implications that came with that sentence Shiro moves in a wide berth around the counter and to the coffee pot, pouring himself a glass and adding plenty of cream and sugar. Mostly to distract himself from the blue eyes he can feel burning a hole into the back of his head. Stirring his cup he sighs before finally turning around to look at Lance, smirking when he finds said eyes trained much lower than the back of his head. “So, Lance. Not that I don’t love seeing your bright smile in the mornings but, why are you here?”

Lance’s eyes jerked up, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red that he tries to hide behind his cup. “I told you, I brought you a gift.” 

“So where is it?” Shiro’s eyes trained down what he could see of Lance, taking in his loose top flashing a freckled shoulder. He wondered where else he could find freckles on him. 

He shouldn’t have taken this job. 

Lance’s grin was pure evil, spreading slowly across his cheeks as his eyes narrowed with mischief. “Outside of course! It obviously wouldn’t fit in the kitchen.” 

Narrowing his own eyes back at Lance only made him grin wider so Shiro quickly downed his coffee, regretting adding so much sugar and wishing he had cinnamon, and set the cup rather hard into the sink. “Alright, let's go see it then.”

Lance raised a brow, then shrugged. Pushing off the stool he moved around the counter, unnecessarily brushing against Shiro as he passed filling his senses with cinnamon and vanilla. Finishing his coffee Lance placed his cup in the sink before reaching his hand out, easily intertwining their fingers together. Shiro stared down at their joined hands as Lance tugged him through the house and out the door. 

Next to his grandmother’s beat up vw bug was a camaro. Sleek black paint imbued with glitter that sparkled in the slowly rising sun. Shiro may have drooled a bit just looking at Lance’s car before Lance brought him out of his mind. “Tah Dah!” 

Shiro blinked, confused, and looked around for a sign of anything new. “Umm… I don’t see anything?” 

Giving an exasperated sigh Lance pulled Shiro down the walkway towards the driveway. Taking his hand from Shiro’s he dramatically posed in front of the car doing his best impersonation of Vanna White. “TAH DAH!!”

Shiro blinked.

Blinked again.

His jaw dropped.

“YOU BOUGHT ME A CAR?!”

* * *

Lance grinned, leaning back against the side of the car arms crossed loosely at his chest. He knew what was coming. Was ready for it. He waited, watched Shiro’s face morph from shock to horror. Waited as Shiro’s mouth opened, closed, opened again. Chuckled to himself as Shiro started pacing hands running through his hair mumbling to himself. Raised a challenging brow when Shiro finally stopped, turning to look at Lance. 

“I can’t accept this.” 

_Game on._ “You have to.” 

“No I don’t, I can’t! This would just add THOUSANDS to my debt to you!” He started pacing again ticking off everything on his fingers. “I already owe you for my hospital bills, my prosthetic, my physical therapy, supporting my family while I was recovering, more than a closet full of clothes and shoes and why do I need to color code my socks with my outfits? And now you want to add in a car that costs more than my house? Is that brand new?”

Lance’s smile turned proud. “Fresh off the lot, has only been to my house and yours.” He turned, pulling the handle to open it up. “I even got custom purple detail on the seats and dash, because it’s your favorite color, right?” Lance looks up at Shiro, making sure to tilt his head just so and look up through his lashes at the man. “It was made just for you, I can’t return it.”

Shiro hesitated, his eyes drifting over to the purple and black seats, biting his lip. _Gotcha_. He shook his head violently. “Nope! You can and will return it there is no way in hell I can accept this.” 

“But Shiro.” Lance turned his voice more serious now, stepping up to stand a mere foot away from the man. “What is the first rule to being my bodyguard?”

“Don’t stand out, which is the opposite to a glittery camaro… seriously! Does it have glitter in the paint? It’s so sparkly.” Shiro’s eyes kept darting to the car, back to Lance, back to the car again. His fists clenching and unclenching. 

“No no.” Lance sighs. “Not Keith’s first rule, my first rule. What is the first thing I told you about being my bodyguard.” 

Shiro’s brows furrow, it’s cute and Lance has the urge to reach out and run his thumb over them to straighten them out. He looked hesitant up at Lance. “I have to look good?” 

Beaming Lance nods. “That’s right!” He turns slightly, waving a hand in the direction of the car. “And this looks good.” 

Brown eyes shift from Lance to the car and back again. “Yeah, it does.” He lets out a small sigh and a soft smile while looking at Lance. “It looks really good.” 

A fluttering fills Lance’s chest as his face heats up. He quickly turns away back to the car moving around to climb into the passenger seat and buckle up. “So let's go!”

Chuckling at his defeat Shiro turns locking the door before slipping into the car. He settles into the plush seats with a soft groan. “God this car is beautiful.” 

Holding out the key to him Lance beams triumphantly.”and now it’s all yours.” 

Running his fingers over the steering wheel Shiro shrugs. “I suppose I can keep it while I work for you, but once it’s over you’re taking it back.” 

Lance’s heart soared his mind racing to think of all the ways he can keep Shiro from leaving as they pull out onto the street and towards Juniberry Park. Shaking the thoughts from his head he leans against the window, glancing back at Shiro. _I will get you into my pack._ Startled by his own sudden possessiveness Lance quickly looks away, watching the buildings as they drive past. His mind races as he takes slow breaths to keep himself from blushing again. Taking in the smell of mint and something else, chocolate maybe? 

Sighing Lance takes another, deeper breath. Yeah, its chocolate. “Hey, Shiro?” Shiro hums a response, a soft smile still on his lips as he drives. “What cologne do you use?” 

Shiro’s brows come together, his nose crinkling just the tiniest of bits, and his lip popping out in a confused pout. “I don’t use any cologne… and my shampoo is unscented because grandpa is allergic to fragrance. Why? Do I stink?”

“No, I just smelled something nice and thought it was you.” Lance leans over the center console, practically burying his face in Shiro’s neck as he takes a deep breath. “Like those delicious chocolate mints the good hotels give you.” 

His eyes pop open, realizing how close he is to the now bright red Shiro. Fingers curling on the hard leather between the seats Lance tried to Lean forward startling when his seatbelt clicked and jerked him back an inch. Scrambling back Lance jammed his hands into his lap and quickly looked out the window again. Startled to find them pulling into the park already. 

Shiro coughed awkwardly before speaking. “I’m assuming I should park next to the other cars that cost more than my life.” 

“Oh please, your arm alone costs more than any of their cars. I know I paid for all of them.” 

“You what?” Shiro turns a shocked expression over to him as he throws the car into park. “You bought those two cars too?” 

“I take care of my pack Shiro.” Lance climbs out of the car and tallies off on his fingers while he talks. “The red Mustang is Keith’s, the green Challenger is Pidge’s, Hunk has a Yellow Dodge Demon, and I have a Hellcat and a Lancer.”

Shiro climbs out, locking the door behind him and jamming the key into his hoodie pocket. “Lancer? Like the family sedan?”

“What? No! It’s a Lancer Evo- there’s a sedan?” Lance turns bright eyes up to Shiro, excitement bubbling in his chest.

“Yeah? The Evolution is just a sportier version of it.” Shiro blinks down at him. “There are a lot of different Lancers, you didn’t know that?” 

“I HAVE TO HAVE THEM!”

“What? Why?” Shiro looked completely lost. 

“It’s got my name in it Shiro! I need it!”

* * *

Lance regrets his decisions. 

Oh god does he regret this decision in particular. 

“ _Come on Shiro, everyone else is doing it. You’ll make them feel unwelcome if you just stand there glaring at them.” Lance pleaded, holding out the purple yoga mat to the alpha. “You don’t have to be good at it as long as it looks like you’re trying. I’ll help you out, please?”_

Lance was a fool. A total fool. He expected someone who looked like Shiro, an alpha that was all muscle and scars, to be stiff and terrible. He expected it to be cute to see Shiro fumble through the positions. Expected to be able to run his hands over that perfect physique while he corrected his stances. 

He was wrong.

Lance regrets telling Shiro he’d stay right next to him to watch over him. 

Because Shiro, god, Shiro was perfect. Every time they shifted positions he took on the next move with perfect grace and precision. Lance didn’t know his mouth could both water and feel as dry as the Sahara desert at the same time. All he knew is there was something about Shiro that drew him to him. Something about this alpha he couldn’t look away from, couldn’t control himself around. He’s sure everyone can smell him. He’s trying to control himself, really he is. But, _oh god_ , Lance just wants to press himself against Shiro as he perfectly folds himself in half, his head easily touching his ankles. 

Shiro is perfect. 

Lance wants to own him. 

No, Lance _has_ to own him. 

Closing his eyes Lance stands up, confusing some of the people around him because he stopped early. He smiles and gives them a soft wave to continue, waiting until everyone goes back to what they’re doing before rubbing his hands over his face and letting out a groan. 

A cool hand presses into his shoulder, the scent of peppermint and chocolate drifting to his nose. “Hey, you okay?” Lance spreads his fingers, peeking through them to look up at Shiro’s worried face. He can feel a blush rising to his cheeks. 

Lance has never had a reaction to an alpha before.

 _I guess there’s a first time for everything._

He plasters on a soft smile and moves his hands away. “Yup, think I just stood up too fast, made myself dizzy. I uh… thought I heard a bee. Sorry everyone I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Shiro frowned, tilting his head and shifting closer, moving his prosthetic up to Lance’s chin to point it up further. Lance swallows hard, hoping his blush wasn’t as deep as it felt, that his scent wasn’t as strong as he thought. “Really, Shiro. I’m okay. I promise! Lets just… do some sitting positions, okay?” 

Shiro stares at him, eyes narrowed for a minute too long before nodding and stepping away back to his mat. Lance exhales, turning his face away only to meet with his pack’s at the front. Keith looked like he was about to tear the crowd apart to get to them, Hunk’s arm conveniently wrapped around his shoulder. The knowing smile on Hunk’s face only served to make Lance blush more. Pidge looked like she was seconds away from bursting into uncontainable laughter. Lance waved shyly up at them only causing Pidge and Hunk’s grin to spread before Hunk shoved Keith down into sitting and followed suit. 

Lance smiled up at his friends, feeling calmer as he settled down following the group easily, glancing around at everyone else as he strategically avoided looking at Shiro. He wasn’t ready yet. Shifting his position Lance easily spread his legs out into s perfect split, leaning forward for a nice stretch. 

His head shifted to the side, ear pressed to the ground and he exhaled. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he opened his eyes, startling when they met with worried brown ones. Lance lost the ability to breathe. Shiro was still doing yoga to make Lance happy, spread out in a perfect splits, eyes solely focused on Lance. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Lance opens his mouth, closes it again, takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly before smiling over at him. “Never been better.” 

Shiro smiles softly and Lance’s insides melt. He’s sure of it. There is no way in hell Lance will tolerate Shiro being in any pack but his own. 

Lance was going to claim this alpha even if he didn’t know it yet. 

He _needed_ to.

* * *

It had been a week since Shiro joined in at the Yoga parties. Since Pidge starting winking and elbowing him like they had some sort of inside joke he doesn’t remember becoming a part of. A week since Lance bought him the car of his dreams and Shiro prayed to the lords for thanks when he didn’t take Shiro’s no for an answer. 

In just over a week Shiro had gotten a new wardrobe, a new car, a new roof to his house when Lance found out it was leaking, more gifts for his grandparents than he knew what to do with, and a constant smell of cinnamon and vanilla on his skin. 

It didn’t come off. Shiro tried to scrub it off one night after a particularly vivid dream involving the omega. Tried to wipe the memories of Lance out of his mind to sleep and keep his job and to stay in Keith’s good graces. But no matter what he did he still smelled Lance on his skin. 

It didn’t help that Lance kept touching him. Grabbing his hand to pull him along behind him, rubbing or bumping against him as they walked, leaning against his back during a break as Shiro sat in a chair waiting for Lance to finish filming. It was torture. Especially once Shiro noticed Lance wasn’t this way with anyone else. He even looked up pictures of him and Keith together and not one of them had them less than a foot apart. 

This knowledge did not help Shiro fight his inner thoughts, instincts, and dreams. His inner alpha was constantly screaming at him to touch, to scent, to claim, to _seduce_. Shiro wanted Lance to notice him and only him. Wanted everyone to know Lance was his and no one could take him away from him. Shiro wanted to press Lance face first into a wall in the middle of a studio and bite down on his scent glands marking him as his own while slamming into him so hard that Lance gets bruises on his hips from hitting the wall. Shiro doesn’t care if anyone sees. Let them see. Let them envy Shiro for having what they all want, Lance, best omega in the world, no, the universe. 

Needless to say Shiro has to practice an immense amount of patience with his inner alpha. It’s a battle he’s not sure how he’ll win. 

It doesn’t help that Shiro came into this job with warnings from Keith, Hunk, and Pidge that Lance will constantly try to misbehave and go do whatever he wants instead of following his schedule. Because, he doesn’t do that for Shiro. Lance follows his schedule perfectly and does as he’s asked with a soft smile. 

So, Shiro is confused. 

Even more so when he pulls up the schedule supplied to him by Pidge only to find no appointments on the list past today’s. He knows he saw stuff listed there when he checked it yesterday. Frowning he flips over to text and shoots a message to Pidge.

 **Shiro:**  
Hey Pidge. I think my app is messing up its not showing any appointments after today?

Before he could even set the phone down it was chiming in a reply. 

**Pidge:**  
It’s not messed up, there is nothing planned until further notice.

 **Shiro:**  
What? Why???

He could see the Pidge is typing bubble on his screen so he just waited for the reply, mouth going instantly dry when she did. 

**Pidge:**  
His heat

Oh.

_Oh._

_Oh no._

**Shiro** :  
What do I do?

 **Pidge:**  
Are…are you… you’re kidding me right now?  
You’re joking, right?  
Please, tell me you’re joking. 

The strong scent of cinnamon laced with something sweet, intoxicating, reached his nose. Smacking his attention away from the incoming message bubble and to his bedroom door with such force he felt a pop from his neck. His eyes widened, nose flaring as he stares at the door. Swallowing around the sudden influx of saliva in his mouth Shiro takes in another long, deep breath. 

The scent was closer. 

He exhaled slowly. 

Lance was at his house. 

Lance was about to go into heat and he was at his house.

Lance smelled so good. 

Shiro took another long, deep breath. Stuttered out an exhale. He opened his mouth, tongue darting out to try and taste the scent in the air, frustrated when it wasn’t thick enough. It was so close. Everything Shiro could ever want, inside his house coating the walls in the thick scent of heat and Lance. 

Shiro would do anything to be able to bury his nose in that scent. 

Would give up everything for the chance to lose himself to instinct and claim Lance as his own while he buries his knot deep into his body. 

Groaning Shiro throws his head back, flopping back onto his bed and burying his face into his hands. God he was in deep. Way too deep. His ship has sunk. He would give up everything for Lance. 

The smell was getting stronger. 

There was no way he was going to survive this. 

_Death? Is that you at the door? You smell good enough to eat._

The door cracked open and Shiro almost chokes on the smell, groaning into his palms. He knew he was hard, could feel it. But, his inner alpha was telling him not to cover the obvious bulge in his briefs, let Lance see. Just because Shiro couldn’t touch didn’t mean he couldn’t get the satisfaction of Lance’s eyes on him. 

Peeking from between his fingers Shiro barely held back the needy growl when he saw Lance. He stood in the glow of the hall light, hair styled back away from his face in a half-unbuttoned silk shirt with the sleeves perfectly rolled up above his elbows. But it wasn’t the clothes or hair that had Shiro digging his fingers deep into his own hair with frustration. It was the look of pure, unbridled, need in Lance’s narrowed blue eyes as he stood there mouth open, tongue darting out as if to taste the air. 

Who was Shiro to deny? 

He keeps his eyes open, watching Lance as he releases his own scent into the air. Peppermint and cinnamon, chocolate and vanilla, mixing together to make its own intoxicating brew. Lance’s eyes darken, his pupils blown wide as they jerk up from where he was blatantly staring to look Shiro in the eyes. His tongue darts out again, wetting his lips and tasting the air around them as they stare at each other, neither moving from their spot. “Hey.”

Shiro lets out a low chuckle. “Hey, pretty boy.”

Lance closes his eyes, letting out a soft purr. 

Shiro groans looking away. “Why are you here, Lance?” 

“Because I need…” his eyes open and shift from Shiro, around the room, and back to Shiro. “Things.” 

Shiro sits up, raising a brow. “Things?” 

Lance lets out a breathy sigh. “Yeah, things.” 

“I thought I was driving today, I could have brought you anything you needed. You should have stayed home.” Shiro licked his lips, tasting their combined scents and wishing for more. “You know I’ll take care of you.” 

Lance’s eyes jerk back to Shiro’s, an almost feral smile spreading on his lips. “I’m counting on it.” 

Shiro’s mouth goes dry. Shaking his head he stands up and heads for the closet. “I should get dressed and then we’ll go get everything you need and set it up back at your house before we finish all your appointments today. We’ll take your car home first.”

“Let me pick your outfit.” 

Shiro jerks at the too-warm hand on his shoulder, Lance pressing his chest into his side. “Wha-why? Pidge already told me what to wear for today’s sche-“

“Fuck the schedule.” Lance rubs his cheek against Shiro’s shoulder as he moves around him and into the closet. “We’re doing what I want today.” 

“But-“

Lance turns, holding out the hanger with the first purple button up he tried on from Nyma’s boutique, and another with a pair of tight black jeans. “Nope. You’re putting these on with some fresh underwear and then we’re going for a ride.” 

_I could think of a different type of ride I’d like to take you on._ Shiro nods, taking the clothes and backing out of his room, only stopping for a second to reach blindly into his underwear drawer. He turns on his heels and rushes into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. 

“Oh god.” He leans heavily against the door with a groan. “I don’t think I can take this.”

* * *

Lance grins, clutching his bag to his chest and inhaling a deep breath, taking in the distinct and strong scent of Shiro. Sure, he should probably feel bad for pilfering Shiro’s dirty clothes while he was in the bathroom changing. Should probably feel worse for claiming he had to use the restroom as soon as Shiro went downstairs after so he could sneak back in and take the underwear Shiro had just removed too. Yeah, Lance probably should feel wrong for doing it. 

But he didn’t.

He needed Shiro’s scent. When he woke up early in the morning sweaty and anxious he knew his heat would be starting soon. So he got to work arranging the perfect nest, just like he did every time. But no matter how many times he re-did it, it just wasn’t right. 

It wasn’t until he dumped out his dirty clothes and found a hoodie Shiro had draped over him a few nights before that Lance realized what his nest was missing. So he stuffed the hoodie into the head of his nest, frowning when he sat back on his haunches and couldn’t smell peppermint. 

So Lance grabbed a bag, hopped on his bike, and drove to Shiro’s. Ignoring laws and safety in order to get to the scent he craved faster. When he got to the door he didn’t even have to knock. Shiro’s grandfather was standing there, door open waiting for him. As he walked in the door Shiro’s grandmother hugged him with a knowing smile and gave him directions to Shiro’s room.

So sure, Lance should probably feel bad for taking Shiro’s clothes. But, he doesn’t. His inner omega was happy, practically purring away in his mind, a happy buzz in the back of his skull at the thought of having Shiro’s scent in his nest. Besides, Lance is the one that bought the clothes anyways. 

He heard the door open and quickly shifted, opening the small trunk attachment on his bike to stuff his bag inside and slam it shut before Shiro got to him. 

Okay, so maybe Lance felt a little guilty. 

But not enough to give up his prize. 

Shiro stopped at the trunk of his car, whistling low as he took in the bike. Lance puffed out his chest with pride. “Nice bike.”

“Wanna go for a ride?” Lance rubs his fingers along the leather of the seat, patting it softly at the end. 

Shiro’s eyes follow Lance’s movement before trailing up his arm and to his face. “We shouldn’t. We need to get that back to your house and go buy you some supplies.” 

Lance moved his hand back up the seat then easily hoisted himself onto it, settling into the familiar comfort. “Well okay, if you’re too scared to go for a drive with me. Lets hope you can keep up in that big sparkly car of yours.” Lance turns hooded eyes over to Shiro. “Unless, you’ve changed your mind?” He pats the seat behind him with a challenging raise of his brow. 

Shiro lets out a loud sigh and Lance knows he’s won. Grinning at his triumph as the Alpha comes over to the bike and easily climbs on behind him. “You know I’m only doing this to save time arguing with you so you’ll go home faster.” 

“Tell yourself whatever you want, Shiro. We all know you just can’t say no to me.” Lance sends a wink over his shoulder before kicking up the stand and turning the bike on. Relaxing into the soothing purr of its engine. “Better hold on, big man, I’d hate to lose you now that I finally have you.” 

Shiro hesitated, his hands lingering over Lance’s body before settling in a rough grip on his waist. Not exactly what Lance had wanted but he’ll take it, for now. He drove quickly out of Shiro’s driveway, then out of his quaint little neighborhood, and out into the city, easily weaving through traffic. 

When the hands on his waist didn’t shift Lance pouted, but admitted defeat, taking what he can get. Reaching his exit Lance moved through the streets until he pulled off stopping at a valet stand. “Hop off hon, I’m starving.” 

Shiro frowns, climbing off the bike to look up at the restaurant they stopped at. “Doesn’t this place have like a month long waiting list?” 

Lance snorts, “maybe for normal people. But I can guarantee they’ll have a seat for us.” Climbing off the bike he hands it off to the valet, leaning in to whisper in the beta’s ear, “if you so much as think about touching the stuff in my trunk I will destroy you.” 

The beta swallows hard, nodding. Satisfied his looted prize is safe Lance wraps his arms around Shiro’s pulling him into the restaurant. Before they can even reach the hostess station the Manager has swooped in happily chattering away about how excited he is to have the Lance McClain in his restaurant as he leads them through the tables to the booths in the back, secluded away behind their own privacy curtains which Lance quickly yanks closed as soon as the manager is out of sight off to tell the waitress to tend to them. 

Turning to Shiro he smiles, sliding into the booth before looking expectantly at the spot across from him. He waits about ten seconds before frowning up at Shiro standing with a pinched brow and a frown at the curtain. “Shiro…”

“I think I’ll just stand on the other side of the curtain so I can see if anyone is-“

“Sit down, Shiro.” Lance waits but Shiro doesn’t move. Letting out a loud sigh Lance pouts, making sure it bleeds into his voice. “Please, Shiro. I don’t want to eat alone right now.” 

Shiro’s head whips around to stare at Lance, he looked like he was at war with himself. “I just want to keep you safe.”

You’ll be right here with me, I trust you Shiro. Please, have a meal with me.” Taking a deep breath Shiro nodded, settling into the booth across from him. Lance beamed placing his chin in his hand and looking across at him. “How about we say you’re not at work today? Since we won’t be following the schedule anyways.” 

“Lance we have to follow the schedule. Think of your fans, your job.” Shiro tried to reason with him as the waitress shifted into the curtain. 

Taking the liberty of being in charge Lance orders both of their drinks and food before shooing the woman away and turning back to Shiro. “Am I allowed to think of myself for once?”

“What?”

Lance sighs, crossing his arms on the table and resting his chin on them, eyes shifting away from Shiro. “I’ve always thought of my fans, my career, my future, my image. Can’t I just for once in my life think of what I want for myself? Please, Shiro. Just let me have today.”

Shiro’s head tilts as he looks at Lance before he turns away to look at the waitress coming in to serve their wine. When she leaves again he keeps his eyes turned away. “What do you want for yourself Lance?” 

“Well, I’ve never been on a date before. So how about we do that today, before my heat officially kicks in. Just you and me, dinner, maybe a walk in the park, what do you say Shiro. Be my first date?” Lance can feel his chest tightening in anxiety he hasn’t felt since high school. 

Lance is shocked Shiro doesn’t have whiplash by how fast his head jerks to stare with wide eye, pupils blown wide, into Lance’s own pleading face. His eyes dart back and forth between Lance’s as if searching for something. “You’ve never been on a date?”

Nodding Lance gave a soft smile. “Not one. Never wanted to until now. I just woke up wanting a date, and my mind instantly thought of you. So?” Lance stretches a leg out cautiously, wrapping it loosely around Shiro’s ankle. “Be my first date, Shiro?”

Shiro swallows, hard. So hard Lance can see the bob of his adam's apple before he nods. The pressure in Lance’s chest flies away so fast he feels like he’s floating. He reaches out in excitement taking Shiro’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Only until you feel your heat starting. Then its straight home, okay?” 

Lance nods excitedly. “Deal. Thank you, Shiro. This is going to be fun.” 

Shiro lets the excitement get to him, his own grin spreading across his face as he blushes, looking down at their joined hands. “Yeah, a real dream come true.”

* * *

Shiro’s head was dizzy. The longer he spent with Lance the more clouded his thoughts. After their extravagant way too expensive dinner Lance took them across town to Juniberry Park where they walked hand and hand, ate hotdogs from a cart, played on a swing, and chased each other through the trees. 

Honestly, he couldn’t even remember when he’d had this much fun. When they left the park Shiro wrapped his arms tighter around Lance on the bike, burying his nose in the omega’s neck and breathing deeply. 

The sweet smell of vanilla frosting mixed in with the cinnamon was getting stronger. Shiro was at war with himself. He knew he was going to get in trouble for going against the schedule. He knew he shouldn’t be going on this date with Lance. He knew he shouldn’t be burying his nose in Lance’s sensitive scent glands and breathing deep. 

He didn’t care. 

For the first time in his life Shiro felt whole, complete, fulfilled. Having Lance in his arms was like a dream come true. And sure, the dream would soon come to an end, but who was he to rush it? 

He could feel the rumbling in his own chest, and the answering one in Lance’s as they drove leisurely through the streets. “So where are we heading to now?” He kept his lips pressed to Lance’s neck as he spoke, felt the shudder go up the omega’s spine as his lips brushed over sensitive flesh. 

Lance’s scent grew stronger at the touch, and he tilted his head slightly pressing his cheek into Shiro’s head and rubbing against it spreading his scent along his flesh like a claim. Shiro liked to think of it that way. “It’s getting close, so we’re heading home.” 

Shiro’s heart sunk. He didn’t want it to end. “What about supplies?” 

“I have a fully stocked fridge and cabinet in my nesting room at my beach house. Plenty enough for us.” 

_Us._

They turned down the street where Lance’s beach house resided and slowly through the gate into the huge private property. They moved into the garage and parked. 

Shiro swallowed hard, giving Lance one more squeeze before he climbed off the bike. A feeling of cold emptiness settling in his gut at the loss of contact. Clenching his fists he steps back away from the motorcycle, watching Lance as he climbs off and runs a hand through his hair, he turns to the small trunk on his bike opening it up and pulling out a messenger style bag. Patting the bike he gives it his thanks before walking past his other cars and into the house, the bag clutched happily to his chest.

Shiro sighs, pulling his phone out for the first time since he saw Lance that morning taking in the amount of missed calls and texts. Taking a deep breath of the garage air, Shiro expected a reprieve from the thick scent of Lance and his heat. Instead he was filled with the combined smell of both of them that clung thick to his skin. 

“Shiro?” Lance peeked back through the door, eyes searching and a small frown pursing his lips. “You’re coming, right?” 

“Yeah.” Shiro nods, stuffing his phone back into his pocket and heading inside. They moved through the house, filled with pictures of Lance, his family, and his pack. Books and trinkets lined shelves on the walls. They wove through the house and down the steps, then down another staircase to a floor that only contained a short hallway and a door. 

Lance walks, humming to himself as he practically skipped down the hall pulling open the door and heading inside. Shiro stops just inside the doorway, he momentarily forgets to breathe as he watches Lance, still happily humming, climb into the giant nest taking up a bulk of the floor in the middle of the room. 

Lance moves, this way and that, rearranging pillows, blankets, articles of clothing, before he takes the messenger bag and opens it up pulling out clothes that looked much too familiar to Shiro. 

He had to leave. 

Taking one last deep breath of the intoxicating scent around him Shiro reaches over, grabbing the door and backs up. The door lets out a soft creak causing both men to freeze up their eyes wide when they connect. 

“Shiro?” Lance’s brows pinch together and he crawls to the end of the nest. 

Closing his eyes tight Shiro steps back out of the room, slamming the door shut harder than he meant to. A loud cry of distress sounded from the other side followed by scrambling and a slam against the door. Shiro held strong to the handle, gritting his teeth as Lance yanked on the other side. 

Time passed, it felt like an eternity before the screams of his name and tugging at the door turned to whimpers and scratching. Shiro kept his eyes closed tight, willing himself to stay strong, thankful the room had apparently been scent blocked. 

When the scratching stopped, the whimpering subsided, Shiro slowly let go of the door handle. He waited for any sign of movement before leaning against the wall, smacking his head against it as he looked up at the sky. He slid down the wall, burying his head in his knees as he tried to calm himself down. He felt cold, unnaturally cold, his chest felt frozen and his throat tight. Taking slow breaths to steady himself Shiro pulled out his phone to look at it. 

His fingers shook at he unlocked his phone, the screen opening to his texts with Pidge. 

**Pidge:**  
Shiro? Answer me right now!  
You do know what’s going on, right?  
I swear to god if you fuck this up Keith will be the least of your worries.  
Shiro!! Answer your phone! 

**Shiro:**  
Don’t worry. He’s safe.

Before he could even exit Pidge’s text to move on to the next ones his phone rang, the bright green car he’d set as her image flashing up on his screen. Taking another deep breath Shiro swipes to answer the phone. 

“You didn’t fuck it up, right?” Pidge’s voice sounded unsure, full of worry.

“No Pidge. I’m in the hallway. I didn’-“

“Why are you in the hallway?” Pidge’s voice cut him off sounding suddenly distressed. 

Shiro blinked in confusion, his knees dropping to a crossed state. “Am I supposed to go home? I just- I thought I was supposed to stay here to like prot-“

“Why aren’t you in there with him you idiot!!” Pidge’s voice cracked, a slam sounding on the other end. 

“What?” Shiro sat up in confusion. “Pidge that’s a terrible idea I can’t be in the same room as an omega in heat! Especially Lance!”

“You dunderhead how do you not-oh my god. Has his heat started? Did you let him go in there alone?” Shiro could hear shuffling, slamming doors. “I swear to god if you fucked this up as bad as I think you did.” 

A car door slams shut and an engine turns on. “Pidge I-“

“Don’t. I will be there in ten minutes and you better hope I don’t kill you.” The line went dead. 

Shiro looked down at his phone, his chest hurt and his body shook. He felt feverish. Knowing he was about to lose his job he looked back at the door one more time before standing up and walking to the door. 

Swallowing down bile he walks out of the house, locking the door behind him. He waits at the gate until he sees Pidge’s car come skidding into the property before he slips out, walking on heavy feet he curls his fingers into his shirt over his aching chest and heads home.

* * *

It was cold.

It was hot. 

It was cold and it was hot and it hurt to move. 

Lance whines, bloodied fingers pawing at the divots in the wooden door in front of him. He didn’t understand. His mind raced. He tried to find a reason. 

He was a good omega, the best, the one every alpha wanted. He provided for his pack and made sure to do the same for Shiro. He gave him clothes, a car, a new phone, made his home safe for his family, he even got his grandmother’s blessing. So why did Shiro deny him? 

His mind raced through the day. Shiro’s response was positive in the morning. Lance remembered seeing the sizable bulge in his underwear as he scented the air between them. Remembered the pleased rumble that came out of Shiro’s chest as their scents mingled together between them. 

Their meal went well, Shiro agreed to spend the day with him and wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulder when he scooted around the semicircle booth to snuggle in next to him. The touches became more frequent as the day passed on and Lance even sat between Shiro’s legs under a tree in the park, snuggling into his chest as they shared their hot dogs. He distinctly remembered Shiro’s lips on his scent glands. All the signs pointed to a successful courtship.

 _So why did Shiro leave?_

Lance whimpered, curled in upon himself. His stomach hurt, worse than any cramps he’d ever felt before. Worse than heat sickness. 

_His alpha didn’t want him._

He heard a click of the door, felt the wood smack into his flesh, let out a soft whimper. His body hurt too much to move away. 

A loud curse filled the room. It wasn’t his alpha. 

_His alpha left him._

Curling further into himself Lance let out a pitiful call which only furthered the cursing on the other side of the door. 

“Answer the phone you son of a bitch. I swear to god I am going to kill you myself for this. I can’t believe you would do this. I trusted you.”

A loud slam caused Lance to flinch, wishing he could curl tighter upon himself. 

He was so cold.

He was so hot.

His body hurt. 

He wanted to cry. 

“Hunk!! Hunk I need you to come to Lance’s right away. We have an emergency. I know you’re supposed to be leaving for your honeymoon soon but listen to me. Shiro’s gone. Lance went into heat and Shiro isn’t here. He left Hunk! I don’t know where he went! I got here and he was gone! I know he’s supposed to be here! I know how this works Hunk! But he isn’t here and Lance is blocking the door and he smells… oh god Hunk it’s bad. I’m pretty sure he went into frost. I know that’s bad Hunk why do you think I’m calling you? I can’t even get in the room!”

Lance opened his mouth letting out a pitiful call for his alpha. His ears strained for a reply but all he heard was cursing from the other side. 

“Hunk hurry.” 

Lance whimpers as the door bumps into his shoulder. 

“Lance, I need you to move. Come on just… roll over? You can do it. One little roll so I can get in there?”

“Go ‘way.”

“I can’t do that Lance. You’re our omega, our leader. Without you none of us would be where we are now.”

“I’m nothing.”

“You’re not! You’re the best! Everyone knows it! Please Lance just let me in!” 

Lance uncurls slightly, reaching his hand up to the door he uses all his energy to push, hearing the startled yelp when it shuts. Swallowing down the pain he pushes up, reaching a hand up to flip the lock on the handle. 

A muffled curse comes from the other side. 

The doorknob jiggles. 

Lance grabs the doorknob, pulling himself up into standing and slowly uncurls his fist. Head pressed against the door, body shaking he moves his hand up and one by one he flips the locks until all 4 locks on the door are sealed. 

Taking a deep breath Lance turns to his nest, on shaking legs he walks forward collapsing half in the pile. He scoots forward, arm reaching out to wrap fingers around a black tee shirt. Grabbing it tight he yanks it down curling up around it. 

The scent of peppermint and chocolate fills his nose. The pain in his chest subsided a little. 

Surely his alpha just forgot something they needed. He’ll be back. 

He’ll come back.

_Right?_

* * *

It was hot. 

It was cold. 

Shiro’s head was pulsing, his lungs felt frozen, he was sweating, yet shivering. 

He walked as far as he could, down the sidewalk heading for his house. 

His lungs burned. He ended up stopping a few blocks away, falling into a bus stop bench with a pained groan. Thankful no one was around. 

His vision was blurred. He let out a stuttering breath resting his head in his hands. 

Time passed. People came and went. A few asked if he was okay. He nodded and mumbled out words about headaches to appease them. 

The pain got worse. 

The cold felt deeper. 

A loud screech of tires sounded in front of him. 

He felt sick. 

He heard shouting, couldn’t understand the words. 

His head felt heavy, but light. His vision spotting. 

“-ro!!” The voice was loud, frantic. But yet it sounded like it was coming through water before reaching his ears. 

His head slumped, nodding and jerking up again. Cool hands grabbed his arms, shook him. “Shiro snap out of it!” 

Bile rose up into his throat, Shiro lurched to the side and wretched, heard the sickening splash as it hit the ground. The owner of the voice cursed. The hands let go. 

“I found him.” A pause. “Yeah he just revealed his lunch to the people around us. Mmhmm. You’re kidding, right? You’re not. If he vomits in my car you’re paying for the detailing to have it cleaned.” Another pause, a tinny female voice coming to Shiro’s ears, sounding angry. “Okay okay. I’ll be there in five.” 

The cool hands came back. “Shiro? Can you stand?” Shiro didn’t move, just stayed hunched over sideways on the bench. The voice sighed loudly before the cool hands wrapped around his waist and lifted. Shiro found himself upside down for only a moment before he was set delicately into a plush seat. He melted into the cool fabric. The hands adjusted him before a thump then another. 

Shiro’s head fell forward thumping into a window. His eye fluttered open, his vision seemed to be clearing as they drove. He blinked a few times refocusing his eyes as he saw the car drive past a gate. His whole body froze. “Wait.” 

“Oh look you can talk.” Keith sounded slightly amused as he pulled his car into the garage. 

“Stop, I can’t be here.” 

Keith sighed, parking his car. His door thumped closed and quickly his body appeared in the window in front of Shiro. The door opened and Shiro nearly fell forward. “Look, Shiro. I made a mistake.”

“So take me home.”

Keith gave a soft smile, kneeling down in front of him. “You are home.” 

“Keith I can’t be here.” Shiro tried to move back, away from the open door, further into the car. His body didn’t move. Keith wrapped his arms around his waist and just like before the world turned upside down. 

“I’ll explain later Shiro. Well. More than likely Pidge will explain later. But you have to be here. You belong with us Shiro. We’re family.” Keith carried him easily through the house, down two flights of steps. Shiro gave up fighting. His body wouldn’t listen anyways. 

“Keith.” 

“Shiro, just… take a deep breath for me?” Keith sounded sad. Shiro shifted the best he could and inhaled deep through his nose. 

It stank.

Bad.

Like burning. A horrible burnt smell worse than anything Shiro had ever made whenever he attempted to cook. 

He coughed. Keith shifted him. “What-“

“That’s Lance. He’s in a frost Shiro. I know you can feel it, that’s why you’re like this. He needs you… we need you.” The soft creak of the door and the scent slammed into Shiro, making him feel nauseous all over again. Keith kept walking until he reached the end of the nest. 

Shiro felt himself fall, landing with a puff of air in a pile of softness. Hands wrapped around his shoulders, yanking him up, dragging blankets, pillows, articles of clothing out of alignment. 

“Keith!!” Hunk’s voice sounded frantic, the sound of running. 

“Help me get him in here, Lance is going to kill me for messing up his nest.” Arms wrapped around Shiro’s legs, another set under his arms and he was lifted. 

More footsteps. “You got him?” Pidge’s voice. “Oh thank god. Set them together.” 

“I know, Pidge! Not like this is the first time we’ve been through something like this.” Keith’s voice at his head while they settle Shiro down. 

“And you would think you would have learned from your own mistakes, Keith. Don’t think I’m letting you off the hook for this. All three of you idiots are to blame.” The hands move off his shoulder and legs. The nest shifts as Keith and Hunk step back.

“Do you think it's gonna work?” Hunk sounds worried, hesitant. 

“It did for you two idiots.” Pidge sounded exasperated. 

Shiro felt warmer more… normal. He opened his eyes looking up into worried purple ones, then shifting down to even more worried brown ones. He turned his head eyes widening. 

Lance was right next to him, curled up in a tight ball, his body was shaking. He still wore his clothes, plastered to his skin by sweat and he clutched a scrap of black tightly in his fists, burying his nose in it. His breathing seemed to stutter, his skin looked sickly pale. 

Shiro’s body moved before his mind could catch up, lunging forward to wrap his arms tight around Lance yanking him to his chest. He let out a rumble.

Lance didn’t move. 

Shiro shifted, moving on instinct he pulled Lance onto his chest tugging him further up, burying his fingers in sweat soaked hair Shiro yanked his head into his own neck. He let out another rumble, forcing out his own scent. 

“We should probably leave.” Hunk says, followed shortly by the sound of the door shutting. 

Shiro ignored them, his fingers combing through Lance’s tangled locks as he snuggled into his own neck. Lance’s body felt cold. Shiro reached out, grabbing a blanket from the nest and yanking it over wrapping it around the two of them. 

He could feel Lance breathing, continued to release a steady flow of his scent into the air as he held the other tight to his chest. 

He let out a rumble.

Lance let out a soft chirp.

Shiro let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, relaxing into the rumpled nest and holding Lance to his chest. They stayed like that for a long time. Shiro would let out a rumble. Lance would reply, slowly his replies got stronger. 

Finally after probably the hundredth rumble from Shiro’s chest Lance pushed up on his hands. He looked down at Shiro with soft, tired eyes. “You came back.” 

Shiro felt a guilty clench around his heart. “I never wanted to leave.” 

Lance smiled and Shiro’s heart practically melted. “Then never leave again.”

Shiro’s arms tightened around his waist as Lance leaned over him. Placing a soft, tentative kiss on his lips. Shiro’s chest rumbled, he leaned forward chasing the kiss as Lance tried to pull away. They ended up peppering soft kisses on each other’s lips, cheeks, nose, until they were both smiling and laughing tiredly. 

Finally Shiro let Lance back away, move to snuggle his nose back into his neck. Lance’s breath evened out almost immediately. Shiro stayed there, running his fingers through Lance’s hair and listening to his soft snoring. He waited until the stench of burnt popcorn faded and the smell of warm, fresh cinnamon rolls filled his nose with every breath. 

Everything was okay.

_Lance was okay._

Shiro closed his eyes and drifted off, pulling Lance tightly to his chest, content.

* * *

Lance woke up covered in sweat. He was panting, short on breath, and he hurt. Like his whole body ached. The thrums of pain spiking through his system like a slowed heartbeat. His hands clenched, nails digging into something hard, off. Knowing he only made his next with the softest of materials he was confused. Licking dry lips he slowly opens his eyes. 

Ignoring the pulse of pain echoing through his stomach he pushed himself up, eyes going wide when they settled on the tone, scarred flesh under his fingers. His mind raced as his abdomen clenched, brows knitting together as he tried to think through the fog in his brain. 

His nest smelled wrong. Like blackened garlic knots, only the small section occupied by someone else’s body not smelling foul. He whimpered, body folding in as a stabbing pain laced through his gut. A warm hand moved up his arm, not stopping until it’s cupped his cheek and brushing a thumb over his cheekbone. 

The body under him vibrated as it rumbled out a deep, soothing sound, the air around him filling with the fresh scent of sweetened peppermint and chocolate. His own answering purr rumbled in his chest as his eyes strayed up from his hands to the shirt bunched up just above budded nipples and even further to soft lips drawn in a smile that caused Lance’s heart to stop. Another roll of pain made his purr stutter, his mouth opening in a distressed chirp. 

“Lance?” The voice drew Lance’s eyes up the rest of the way to meet with worried brown ones. “What’s wrong?” 

Lance whines, curling in upon himself. “Hurts.” 

“What hurts?” Shiro pushes himself up into sitting, hands fluttering over Lance's body as if searching for injuries. “Is it your heat? Is the frost still hurting you?”

Lance whines, mouth open as he whimpers burying his face into Shiro’s neck. “Heat. Hurts.”

“Oh-okay that’s- god you smell so- no okay what do you need? A drink? Food? Cocoa? I can make you coc-oh.” Shiro stops his hands clenching into fists as he feels Lance grind his hard dick into his thigh. “Lance?”

“Shir-ooohh.” Lance starts purring again, letting out desperate chirps as he grinds harder down on the hard muscles under him, smearing slick from his soaked pants along Shiro’s jeans. “Please.” Pushing himself up he stares down at Shiro with lidded eyes, tilting his head to bare his neck to the alpha. 

Shiro’s eyes were wide, pupils blown as they flicked from the bared glans up to Lance’s pleading eyes and back again. His lips darted out to lick along suddenly dry lips. “Lance I don’t-“

“Please.” Lance whimpered, leaning closer to nose against Shiro’s cheek. “Please don’t leave me again.” 

Fingers gripping tight to the back of Lance’s shirt Shiro moaned, burying his nose into his neck, tongue darting out to taste the thick scent of cinnamon and vanilla, his hand moved up Lance’s back, metal fingers gripping tight to the back of his neck pinning him to place against his tongue as Shiro latches his mouth around the sensitive flesh sucking and swallowing down the thick taste of Lance’s pheromones. 

Lance keens, back arching and fingers digging into Shiro’s bunched up shirt, trapped between their bodies. The smell of his arousal filling the air as more slick slides out of his hole soaking through his pants and into Shiro’s. “Please.”

Shiro hummed, pulling his mouth off Lance’s neck to run the flat of his tongue along the swollen flesh. Lance whimpered, fists clenching as his body twitched. “Does it still hurt?” Lance nods his head, burying it into Shiro’s neck to inhale the sweet chocolate peppermint rolling off the man in waves. “How can I help?”

Lance practically melted into his chest, panting out an airy “touch me.” 

Shiro’s whole body went rigid. “Lance I don’t-“

Lance’s body shot up fast, eyes narrowed in a murderous glare as he bared his teeth and let out a deep growl. “You don’t what Shiro? Don’t want me? Don’t like me? Don’t think I’m worth it? I’m the best you will ever get.” He leans in mere inches from Shiro’s face as another angry growl escapes his lips. _“Why are you in my nest if you don’t want me Takashi Shirogane?”_

Shiro stared back up at him, unfazed by the murderous look and bared teeth, he wasn’t afraid of Lance, knew Lance wouldn’t hurt him. Though he didn’t know how he knew that. “I know you’re not that stupid, Lance.” His hands moved to grip Lance’s biceps flipping them easily to pin Lance down into the plush nest. He shifted, grinding his hips down into Lance’s, the obvious bulge of his arousal digging into Lance’s smaller one. “You act like you don’t know how you affect me. From day one all I could think about was you. Your perfect face, your angelic laugh, the way you smell. You act all sweet and innocent but I know you can tell how much I want you. The way you constantly touch me and scent mark me like I’m your property. I go home every night and all I can smell is you, do you know how many times I have gotten off to just your smell on my skin? You say I don’t want you? Ha! I would love nothing more than to have you stuck on my knot, bleeding from my mark on your skin. But I am not some idiot pushover alpha who can be wooed into a quick fuck by a heat clouded brain. I want you, Lance. More than I have ever wanted anything in my life. But, I will not take advantage of you.”

Lance’s hips grind up to meet Shiro’s. His glare softening into one of contemplation. He darts his tongue out to lick along his lips, watching Shiro’s eyes follow it. A slow confident smirk spreads across his face. “You? Take advantage of me? Mr. I have to pay you back for something that was given to me? Please, Shiro. You never wanted to pay me back. From the beginning you just wanted to be with me. So I suggest you let go of me now so we can remove these clothes from between us and you can fuck me like you so desperately want. Or, you better run. Because if you don’t get out of my nest before I get control of this situation I will claim you myself. Everyone will know that you belong to me, and I will use you whenever I want. Fuck myself on your more than willing cock and feel your knot swelling inside of me begging to fill me with your pups.” 

Shiro raises a brow, pressing his hips down to pin Lance’s into place in the nest below him. “You’re going to claim me? Mark me up so everyone can see, what? That I’m your perfect alpha sex toy?” He tilts his head, leaning in just over Lance, throat bared in submission. “ _Then do it.”_

Lance’s movements were quick, precise. He easily freed his arms from Shiro’s grip reaching up to lock his fingers behind his head and yank him down. Before Shiro can even register the lack of Lance in his grip sharp teeth dig into his flesh easily piercing through the layers of skin to fill the air with the thick smell of peppermint and chocolate. Shiro practically howled, hands wrapping around Lance yanking him closer and grinding their hips together painfully. 

Blood ran down Lance’s cheek and chin, tickling along his sensitive flesh as he growled and bit down harder, the thick smell coming off the other in waves now even tasted like chocolate. Finally Lance let go with a satisfied lick of his bloodied lips. “Now.” He swallows down a gathering of saliva and blood in his mouth. “Fuck me.” 

Lance gasps, his body jerking with the movement as Shiro grips the waistband of his pants easily ripping them in two, yanking the remaining fabric out of his way with a feral growl as his hand plunges between Lance’s cheeks to push a finger into his dripping hole. The tight ring of muscles squeezes around him practically dragging his finger deeper. Moaning at finally getting something inside him Lance pushes back into Shiro’s hand, grinding his ass into it his body begging for more, deeper, thicker, fuller. 

Moving his own hands down Lance pushes them between the two bodies, fumbling for a moment with Shiro’s pants button before getting it open and yanking the zipper down. His hips jerk forward as Shiro adds a second finger to his ministrations drawing a breathy moan out of him. 

Shiro’s prosthetic moves up, fingers tangling into Lance’s hair as he yanks his head back forcing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. The taste of his own blood on Lance’s lips draws a deep growl rumbling in his chest, teeth nipping roughly at Lance’s bottom lip. He pushes a third finger into Lance spreading them wide as hands fumble to push his pants down his hips, a happy purr rumbling into the kiss as the tight fabric finally reaches his thighs. 

Long fingers trace across heated flesh, tickling light touches from the base of his cock, over his barely swollen knot, along the length and up to the uncircumcised tip. Lance pulls back from the kiss a loud moan echoing through the room, back arching as Shiro curls his fingers at just the right angle to hit his prostate. His fingers wrap tight around Shiro’s dick squeezing at his knot and causing him to thrust forward roughly. 

“Fuck, Lance.” Shiro’s hips rock into Lance’s tight grip. “I’m going to fuck you until you forget how to talk. You’ll be a drooling mess drunk on my cock, you’ll crave it. Beg me for it, for me to fill you up first with my dick, then with my knot, and finally with my seed. I’ll fill you so full your perfect stomach will bulge out with it. God you’ll look so perfect.” His hand moves out of Lance’s hair, down to his neck, caressing tenderly over the swollen bruised scent glans. 

Lance chirps, eyes fluttering closed as the cool metal traces his sensitive flesh. “Shiro, please.”

“Already begging for me?” Shiro leans down, nipping at Lance’s lip, his chin, up to his ear. “What do you want from me, Love?” 

Lance’s hands move up, grabbing Shiro’s hair in a hard grip, yanking it back with a satisfied hum. Blue eyes met brown and Lance gave a smug smile. “Keep your words, Shiro. Make me yours.”

Shiro’s eyes shift, back and forth between Lance’s, searching. Finally a grin spreads across his face, brow raising as he leans in close. “Your wish is my command, Love.” He crooks his fingers, chuckling as Lance moans into his kiss. The kissing is soft, tender, filled with all the affection Shiro had been withholding. Slowly he pulls his hand free from Lance’s hole, using his hand to guide his leg around his waist, pleased when the other mirrors it. “Ready?” 

Lance nods, rubbing his ass against Shiro’s cock, soaking it with his slick. “I’ve been ready since the moment I met you.” 

“Fuck, Lance.” Shiro groans burying his nose into Lance’s neck as he shifts his body over him, slowly pressing his dick into Lance’s waiting hole. The push is agonizingly slow, shallow weak thrusts that go in a little bit further with every push. It felt like forever before Shiro’s knot reached Lance’s hole and he stopped, body shaking with the effort to keep himself still. 

Lance whimpered, shifting his hips as best he could in Shiro’s grip, a frustrated growl escaping his lips. “Shiro please move. I’m not a delicate flower just because I’ve never had sex before. I have toys, lots of toys. Just fucking _move_!!”

Shiro’s hips jerked forward pushing the last bit to get his still softened knot inside. He’d honestly never even thought about Lance’s dating life but hearing it from him had Shiro’s mind hazing over with possessive need. He pulled out and pushed back in again, a hard thrust that shifted pillows in the nest and slid their bodies. Shifting slightly he moved his prosthetic arm down, bracing it on the ground to hold himself up as his other arm wrapped tighter around Lance holding his hips off the surface of the nest as he shifts himself to thrust in again. 

Back bowing Lance lets out a loud desperate moan, his nails digging into Shiro’s shirt. Growling loud and feral Shiro leans down licking up Lance’s neck as he starts to move faster aiming his thrusts to hit just right and leave Lance a moaning mess. 

Lance could barely breathe. It was too much, the constant stimulation to his prostate, the feel of Shiro’s knot pulling and pushing in and out of his abused hole, growing bigger and harder to push in with each thrust. He gasped for breath, arms wrapping tight around Shiro’s neck pulling their chests together so tight no air was between them. “Shi- please. I can’t-“

Shiro’s arm around his waist tightened, his thrusts getting harder, more shallow. Teeth graze across Lance’s neck drawing another breathy moan from his lips as he tilts his head in submission. “Shi- fuck Shiro it’s too much I-“ the teeth running down his neck stop at his swollen scent glands, they graze across them once shortly followed by a long possessive growl. At this point Shiro’s thrusting was so shallow his knot wasn’t even completely leaving before being pistoned back in which Lance was thankful for because the swell of the knot was getting to be way too much for him. 

Strong fingers dig into his side so hard it hurts, sending a pulse of pleasure straight to his heated core. Lance could feel the thick uncomfortable swell of Shiro’s knot, gasping out in pain as Shiro continued to attempt to thrust. Lance’s fingers were gripping so tight to Shiro’s shirt at this point that they were turned white and gone numb. “Shit. Slow down. Ple-“ his words cut off with a scream as sharp teeth easily slice through his skin sending waves of pleasure through his entire body toppling him over the edge with a shout. 

Shiro grinds into him, cock twitching as it releases his seed, filling Lance up as his teeth stay buried in the flesh of his neck. Lance groans, whimpering from overstimulation as each breath Shiro takes rubs along his insides, his cock, and the teeth still imbedded into his sensitive flesh. 

Lance moves his arms slowly, moving one under Shiro’s bunched up shirt to rub at his back while the other moves up to scratch into the hair on the back of his head. “Shiro?” another growl rumbles out of Shiro’s chest. Sighing Lance pets his head, humming softly as his body releases the same soothing scents he used the first time he ever met Shiro. 

Slowly Shiro’s grip loosens around Lance’s waist, his jaw moves, unlocking with a pop that Lance can feel through the wound before Shiro finally releases him. A soft whimper escapes Shiro’s lips as he nuzzles and licks at the wound he left behind. Lance keeps humming, nuzzling his nose into Shiro’s hair as best he can as he’s carefully lowered back down into the nest. He keeps running his fingers through Shiro’s hair giving a steady, content purr in hopes of coaxing him out of what Lance is assuming is a rut. 

Shiro sighs, nuzzling further into his neck. Lance smiles. 

Soft snoring reaches his ear a few moments later and Lance groans. Resisting the urge to squirm on the still partially inflated knot inside of him. 

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

A week, as it turns out, is not that long of a time to be locked in a room with one other person. In fact, Shiro now knows for certain that it isn’t long enough. When he wakes up in the morning to an empty nest and the sound of running water he knows his fun is over. The whole room smelled like sex, and flashes of memories fill his mind as he inhales, pulling the thick smell into his lungs before letting it out through his mouth. He sighs, burying his face into a pillow in the nest. Maybe if he went back to sleep this dream would never end.

Unfortunately for him he’s not tired and not even the smell of the nest, of him and Lance mixed together, could lull him back to sleep. With a frustrated groan he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced over at the opened bathroom door, steam wafting out of the open door. 

Would Lance still want him now that it’s all over? 

Probably not. 

Looking down at his prosthetic Shiro smiles sadly. Lance was perfect. Kind, talented, strong, an omega with a strong pack, and unlike most omegas he didn’t need a mate to make his pack, to lead his own life. Not to mention he was gorgeous. 

And Shiro scarred him. 

Forget paying Lance back for the arm, Shiro was going to get killed. Well, at least he’ll die knowing he got to spend one week in heaven.

The sound of running water stopped and Shiro scurried out of the next. Maybe Lance would be lenient on him if he was at least out of the nest. Sure he could easily overpower the omega, lord knows they proved that plenty throughout the week. 

“Shiro?” The voice drew his attention back up to the bathroom door where Lance stood, a confused look on his face. He was wrapped in a silky blue robe and his wet hair was brushed back from his face showing off his widow’s peak. Shiro wanted to kiss it. He didn’t. Lance’s brows knit together, a frown gracing his full lips. “Why are you freaking out?”

Shiro’s eyes shift away, looking down at the nest. “I’m not freaking out.”

“Shiro, I can smell you.” Lance lets out an indignant snort, walking across the room to stand in front of the other man, tilting his body to look him in the eyes. “Talk to me babe.”

Shiro sighs, averting his gaze. “You’re no longer in heat.” 

Lance raises a brow. “Mmmhmm. I’m free to leave this stuffy room and go back to work. Can’t form voltron without the blue paladin after all, I’ve got a job to do and a contract to keep.”

“Well, yeah. But that’s not-“

“If you’re worried I’ll lose my job because of the mark don’t, makeup will easily cover it for any parts I need to play without it.” Lance shifts to the side again, looking up at Shiro. “Come on big guy, I’m not psychic.” 

“What about me?” Shiro sighs, turning to look into Lance’s confused blue eyes.

Lance blinked slowly, head tilting. “You can use makeup too I guess but I don’t see why you’d need to. I mean, you’re not going into acting or modeling right?” 

“What? No!” Shiro shakes his head. “I mean what about _us_?”

Lance raises a brow, standing up straight and crossing his arms. “What about us Shiro?”

Shiro’s hand reaches up to rub at the mark on his neck, still swollen and tender. “You’re no longer in heat, Lance. And my rut is over. We let our instincts control us and now-“

“Let me just stop you right there.” Lance waves a hand in the air. “Do you regret mating with me, Shiro?” 

“What?” Shiro jerks his head to stare wide eyed at Lance. “Of course not! I’ve never wanted anything more than this, than you. But, well. I’m just a one armed retired soldier, surely you can do better?” 

Blinking slowly Lance stared back at Shiro. “Are you… Are you _serious_ right now?” He stomps forward jamming his finger into Shiro’s face. “After everything we just did, after everything we said you think I don’t _want_ you?” 

“Well I-“

“Bup bup bup!” Lance waves his hand again, turning from Shiro he walks into the nest, digging around for a moment he grabs what he was looking for and throws it at Shiro, satisfied when he catches it. “What is that, Shiro?”

Blinking down at the cloth he lifts it up slowly to look at it. “My shirt?”

“Yes, it’s your shirt. And why do you think it’s in my nest?”

Shiro lowers the shirt. “Because I took it off when I was in there?”

Letting out a loud groan Lance reaches down to snatch up another shirt throwing it hard, satisfied when it smacks into Shiro’s face. “No, that’s the shirt you came here in.” He continued to throw pieces of clothing, slowly burying Shiro. “And this was your pants, and your underpants, and here’s your underwear from your hamper, and the yoga pants you wore on out last time in the park, and the dress clothes you had to wear to the red carpet event.”

Staring at the pile of clothes in his arms Shiro frowned. “You stole my dirty clothes?”

“Well how else was I going to get your smell in my nest?” Lance chuckled. “Ask you on a date then bring you home at the start of my heat?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Lance moved back out of the nest, slowly pulling the clothes back off Shiro and dropping them on the floor. “You are the first Alpha I have ever felt _anything_ for Shiro. And when I brought you back here you left me. I think being married to me for the rest of your life is the least you could do. Don’t you?”

“Married?” Shiro startles.

“That is usually what it’s called when a couple give each other their bonding marks and consummate it. And we did a lot of consummating.” Lance wagged his brows up and down. 

Shiro laughs and Lance beams, stepping forward to wrap his arms around his neck. “You deserve a big wedding.”

Lance leans forward, snuggling his nose under Shiro’s jaw. “My family would love that.”

Shiro lets out a pleased rumble, “We’ll invite the whole pack, and our parents and siblings.”

Purring Lance licks softly along the shell of Shiro’s ear. “Our pack will be perfect.” 

“Your pack would like to have a word with you.” The unamused voice echoed through the room causing both pairs of eyes to look up at the opened door and the small brunette leaning against it. Pushing her glasses up her nose Pidge shoots them a smirk. “But please put some pants on first.”

She turns and walks off down the hallway, leaving the door open. Shiro groans burying his head in Lance’s neck, placing a soft kiss over his mark. “If I stay naked do we have to go?”

Lance laughs. “Knowing my pack, they’ll just get naked too out of spite. Now go take a shower, you smell terrible.”

“Rude.”

* * *

They all met in the living room, Hunk sat in the love seat with Keith propped up on the arm of it like the seat next to him wasn’t wide open, his arms crossed and a frown on his lips. Pidge was pacing the floor, muttering to herself so low no one could really understand her. She stopped when they walked in, looking up from her hands to the doorway with a determined scowl. “Took you long enough.”

“Shiro had to shower he was gross.” Lance walked over to the couch, easily vaulting over it to lounge across the cushions. “I stayed to watch.”

“Gross.” She rolled her eyes before waving a hand at the couch. “Sit down, please.” 

Nodding Shiro moved around the couch, lifting Lance’s legs to sit before settling his feet back into his lap. Pidge rolled her eyes. “You two.” She stops, shooting a glare across the room to the sulking Keith. “Make that three, actually. You _three_ are fucking idiots.”

“Well that’s a little harsh.” Lance pouts. Pidge only points an angry finger at him in return.

“What do you remember from sex education class?”

Lance blinks. “I don’t know I was too busy studying lines to pay attention to a class that didn’t affect my grades.”

“Shiro?” Pidge turns her narrowed eyes to him. 

“I uh… Didn’t take it?” He looked guilty. “We had a game the same weekend so my whole team skipped to get more practice.”

Lance brightens up. “Oh? You played football?”

“I did! We won that game by the way.” Shiro grins but it quickly falls at Pidge’s withering glare. 

Pidge sighs. “I thought I’d only have to give this talk once when I had it with Keith. But here we are. I should start charging you idiots for my sex ed classes.”

“What are you-“

“Shut up Lance, teacher is talking.” She steps forward, flicking his nose. “Now. Since everyone in this room but me apparently skipped the most important class you could have-“

“I didn’t skip I was kicked out.” Keith defends himself.

“That’s not any better, Keith.” She rolls her eyes and continues. “I’m going to teach you this in the simplest, most productive way I know. She steps forward grabbing Lance’s head and jamming it into her neck. “What do I smell like?”

“Easter.” Lance answers instantly, burying his nose in the sweet smell of hyacinth. Shaking her head she steps back moving over to Shiro and tilting her head, waiting. He slowly leans forward taking a small sniff.

“Flowers?”

“Close enough.” She waves a hand in the air. “Hunk?”

On cue Hunk stands up walking over to Lance and kneeling down opening his arms for a hug the other happily jumps into. They stay in the bear hug for a long minute before Hunk pulls away and moves over to Shiro yanking him into a hug before he can protest. 

“What does Hunk smell like?” 

“Oh! I know this one!” Lance bounces back on the couch.

“Chocolate chip cookies and apple pie.” Keith chimes in with a smug smile before standing up himself walking over to shove his arm out to Lance, wrist up. Unimpressed Lance grabs the wrist, yanking the Alpha down into a tight hug before shoving him across the couch into Shiro’s arms. Giving an unamused sigh Keith tilts his head, just a fraction, and glares anywhere but at Shiro, cheeks tinted pink.

Tentatively Shiro leans forward, drawing in a small breath of air. “Campfires and… Metal?”

Hunk sighs wistfully pulling Keith up into a comforting hug. “I love it.” Keith’s blush grows darker as he hides his face in Hunk’s chest.

“Of course you do, Hunk. Now on to my point. What do you two smell like?” Pidge’s finger is back to pointing with accusation.

“Lance smells like Cinnamon and Vanilla.” Shiro supplies, looking around Hunk’s cuddle session to see Pidge.

“And Shiro is peppermint and chocolate!” Lance adds. “But what does any of this have to do with sex education exactly.”

“Lance, what did you smell like two months ago?” Pidge looked unamused that they hadn’t gotten it yet.

Lance frowned. “Cinnamon. I even have my own beauty care line and its all cinnamon scented.” 

“Exactly!” She slapped her fist into her hand. “Before you and Shiro started spending time together you _only_ smelled like cinnamon, Shiro only smelled like peppermint when we first met him, Hunk smelled like apple pie all through high school, and when you first hired Keith he only smelled like fire.”

“Okay, so we all gained a second scent?” Shiro scooted over on the couch so he could see Pidge more comfortably since Hunk and Keith seemed to not be moving. 

“YES!” She pumps a fist in the air. “When a person spends time with their perfect mate they begin to gain a second scent. It happened with Keith and Hunk and again with you two idiots. Hunk was just lucky enough to be a beta so all they did was get sick until he confessed, unlike you two.” 

“Hey it’s not my fault.” Lance pouted and Shiro laced their fingers together in the seat between them. 

“Oh no, Loverboy. You’re both at fault. You didn’t open your mouth to tell him you wanted to be with him, he ran away, which I admit is highly impressive.”

“Thanks?”

“And Keith!” Keith flinches, shifting to look at Pidge from around Hunk. “YOU KNOW BETTER! I already _HAD_ this talk with you after the Hunk fiasco!”

“Wait. So you’re saying Shiro and I are like… Soul mates?” 

Pidge pushes her glasses up on her nose. “Yes, and if you had just taken sex education seriously you would have known this without my telling you. Honestly, you guys are all so hopeless without me.”

“Oh.” Lance looked down at their entwined hands, Shiro squeezed his lightly. They all sat in silence for a long stretch of time before Hunk finally spoke.

“Your mom is going to kill you for getting mate-bonded without telling her.” 

Lance groans burying his face in his hands, dragging Shiro’s along for the ride. “Let’s hope she doesn’t see through my makeup.”

“She will.” All three chimed in at the same time leaving Shiro to chuckle. He liked his new pack, hopefully Lance’s mom doesn’t murder him so he can continue to enjoy it.

* * *

“So, Lance.” The host purred, leaning over in her chair to get closer to him. “Rumor has it after you finish recording the first season of Voltron you will be taking a break from acting, is this true?”

Lance grins winking at the excited omega. “That’s right, Romelle. I’ve decided to finally have a proper wedding, see my family again, spend quality time with my pack re-enforcing our bonds, you know. Important stuff.”

Romelle grinned. “Is that all? I’ve heard rumors that there may be more… _Surprises_ in your plans.”

“Well you know, most rumors about me tend to be false.” Lance leaned forward, mock-whispering to her. “But that one isn’t.”

A loud crash sounds from off screen followed by a shout. “WHAT?”

“You heard it here first, folks. And apparently so did his mate.” Romelle says with a laugh. “The top queen of show business, Lance McClain-Shirogane is pregnant!”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first real abo fic. I was very nervous in making it but I hope you guys enjoyed my personal take on the abo world. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and if you really like it i'd love for you to stop by my tumblr Succubustykisses and give my post a reblog. You can find most of my writings under the tag "i write shit"


End file.
